Erik's Big Secret
by hisdarkprincess
Summary: Christine goes back to Erik and they get married. And Meg and Raoul are soon engaged. But before they Meg and Raoul can get married Erik has to tell Meg and Christine his big secret. Story one of The Phantom's Story Trilogy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dear Diary,

It has been two years and six months since the "accident" at the Opera Populaire. They have now fully restored it and it is running again. It has also been that long since I have seen my angel, and Meg my best friend. I miss them both deeply. So I have decided to go to Raoul and tell him that I am to return to the Opera Populaire and find Meg to say hello, and nothing else. Well, if I can I will try to find my angel and talk to him one last time before I am married to Raoul happily, I think? Wait, why am I questioning that. I love him, don't I?

Christine


	2. The talk with RaoulHer Arrival

Chapter One

The talk with Raoul/Her Arrival

"Raoul?" Christine called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the parlor," he replied.

"I have been looking for you. I need to talk to you," she said. "I have been thinking and I realized that I miss Meg deeply and need to see her. So would you please get me a carriage ready so I may go visit her?"

"Where? At the Opera?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice. "There is no way I am going to allow you to go back there. How do I know your not just saying that so you can got back to that monster."

Christine slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Don't talk about him that way. And anyways why would I have chosen you if I am just going to go back to him? Hmmm?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Fine I'll order the carriage for you."

"Oh thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek as if to say she was sorry for slapping him.

Then ran to her bedroom to get dressed.

She picked out a black, short-sleeved dress with a thin black shawl. The outfit was perfect for the weather they were having lately.

"Christine? Christine!" Raoul called a little agitated. "The carriage is ready. CHRISTINE!"

"Yes, I'm coming." Now she was getting irritated.

He was acting as if she were leaving him for good. Only she was just visiting a friend and returning later that night.

Why was he acting this way?

Was he really that afraid of her leaving him?

"Bye Raoul. I will return by night fall, I promise." With that said the carriage started out for the Opera Populaire.

When she got there the sight of the Opera sent chills down her spine and brought back horrible memories from that night, still so clear it was if it had just happened yesterday.

As she walked through the doors she became very anxious to see Meg and her angel again. Once she found Meg and Madame Giry they would help her find him. At least she thought they would.

Would Madame Giry help her find him after she betrayed him? The least she could do was ask.


	3. Finding Meg and Madame Giry

Chapter Two

Finding Meg and Madame Giry

She dashed to the ballerina dressing room. No one was there. They must be practicing for an opera. They were. They were practicing for Hannibal. Horrible memories of that opera flooded her mind.

Wait, she had spotted Meg and Meg had spotted her. They ran at each other and embraced slightly, Meg giving her a friendly peck on the cheek to tell her how much she had missed her.

Well, this action had clearly upset the practice going on and Monsieur Reyer came over to get Meg. "Meg what are you doing? You are upsetting the…" He just stopped in mid-sentence. That was Miss Daae. "Miss Daae, what are you doing here?" He asked pure surprise and shock in his tone.

"Came to visit a friend, who I have missed deeply." She shot a quick smile at Meg and then returned her focus to Monsieur Reyer. "Do you think I could steal her from rehearsal for a while?"

"Surely you could. We are about done anyway. So Meg you can just leave early." When he said this he sounded a little disappointed.

Christine hadn't noticed she was just so happy to see Meg and hopefully her angel whom she has thought about ever since that horrible night in his lair. Christine still couldn't think about it for the memories were still very painful.

Finally they reached the changing rooms. "Meg I need to ask you a question."

"What is it? Go on I'm listening."

"Will you and your mother help me find him?"

"Him? Who are you…" She stopped realizing whom she was talking about. She wanted to see Erik, her angel. "You mean…the phantom?"

"Yes. Him, my angel. I have missed him and thought about him just as much as I have you."

"I will ask my mother. Come. Follow me," she said quickly grabbing he wrist to pull her along.

When they reached Madame Giry's room, Meg carefully knocked on the door and called to her mother, "Mother I have a guest for you. And she has a question."

"Come in," she called. "Who is it?" All of a sudden the door opened. Meg and Christine walked in. Madame Giry's mouth gaped at this. "How can it be? I thought you two, you and your fiancé, would have gone far from here."

"No, we stayed close. I just returned to pay a visit to two very good, and very old friends." She looked at both of them with a smile.

She then shot a glance at the door and quickly rushed to close it so no one would hear what she was about to say.

"Madame Giry will you help me find him? I really need to talk to him. If I don't I will never be able to go on. I need to talk with him one last time. Can you help me?"

"Yes child," realizing who she meant. "I will take you to him. Come. Follow me."

"Thank you," Christine replied eagerly.


	4. Journey to the Lair

Chapter Three

Journey to the Lair

Christine was led down an immense, spiral staircase, which ended up at the portcullis.

When they approached Madame Giry called out.

"Erik! Erik, come her. You have a visitor."

After a short while a shadow began to form.

Finally a man in all black clothes and a white half mask appeared.

He saw Madame Giry and Meg but not his visitor.

Wait, she had just come out from behind the other two.

It was Christine!

He had almost reached the portcullis when he froze.

Why was she here?

All of a sudden he turned around and started heading in the other direction.

Christine began chasing after him through the water and until she finally caught up. To stop him from rowing Christine wrapped her self around his lower arms and torso. He tried to shake her off but couldn't.

She gently climbed into the boat and he started rowing again.

Soon they hit the bank of his lair.

The scene before her brought back so many memories; good and bad.


	5. Her time with Him

Chapter Four

Her time with Him

She looked at him. He looked at her. They ran at each other and embraced.

All of a sudden he pulled away, shock in his expression. Why had she come back? She couldn't stay, she would have to return. Why was she doing this to him? His mind was racing.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused at why he was saying this.

"I love you and missed you. That is why. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

Yes, I do, but…"

"But what?"

"But Raoul can give you anything. I can only give you darkness."

"I don't care. I love you, not him."

She walked up to him and briskly took of his mask and then kissed him passionately.

He soon forgot he was not wearing his mask as he gave into her kiss.

She broke away. "Why would I kiss you like that if it was Raoul I was in love with? Hmmmm."

He cringed at the sound of his name.

After a short while of silence they began talking.

They talked for hours. And Christine had lost track of time.

"I must go," she said quickly getting up. "Can you take me to the staircase? I need to hurry."

"Why? I thought that you wanted to stay here with me."

I do, but I promised Raoul I would return tonight."

"But…"

"When I get there I will pack and then leave him. By tomorrow afternoon I will be yours for good. I promise."

She walked up and kissed him on his still exposed, deformed cheek as if to ensure him she would keep this promise.

"Now hurry. I must return before nightfall. Otherwise he will suspect something."

They quickly got in to the gondola and Erik started rowing as quickly as he could.

The sooner he got rid of her the sooner he got her back.

When they reached the portcullis he helped her out.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, pausing to wave good-bye to her angel, then finishing her way up.

Erik wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, but trusted her promise.

He quickly returned to his lair to prepare for her return tomorrow and find his mask.


	6. Her secret Savior

Chapter Five

Her secret Savior

Christine had hurried home as quickly as possible so he would not suspect a thing.

When she walked through the door she was greeted by Raoul who gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Good you got here right on time. The table was just set. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really. I think I'll go upstairs and rest instead. Is that ok?"

"Sure. You don't look so good. So you should go upstairs and rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Christine walked slowly up the steps acting like she felt ill. When she reached her bedroom she started to pack. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

When the maid came up to check on her she realized what was happening. She was preparing to leave.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little furious. "You cannot leave, he loves you. Don't you love him?"

"No. I thought I did, but I don't. I love my angel. When you go back down please tell him I am sleeping. And in the morning act like nothing has happened. He will ask you how I am doing. Please tell him that I want to see him. There he will find the note I am leaving him. It will explain everything."

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing?"

It was Raoul and he had noticed the suitcases.

"What are you two talking about? Christine you're leaving. Why? Do I not treat you like you want to be treated? Does that monster treat you better?" He said, advancing on her.

She tried to slap him but he caught her arm, clenching it very tightly.

Christine yelped but Raoul ignored it.

Christine tried to slap him with her other hand, but he caught it to.

He now had in his right hand clenched tightly both her wrists. And was raising his left hand to her throat.

Was he going to kill her? Would her rather her be dead than in the hands of someone else? She would soon find out.

His hand was now wrapping tighter and tighter around her throat.

She began to black out. But before she did, the grip on her neck loosened and she dropped to the ground, Raoul next to her unconscious.

Who had saved her?

Was it her angel?


	7. Her savior Reveled

Chapter Six

Her savior Reveled

When Christine woke up she was in a bed, but it wasn't her bed. She wasn't even in her own house.

She was in her angel's lair.

He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and rushed to her side when he saw she had awakened.

"Thank you so much for saving me," she said sitting up to hug him.

But he rejected it.

"I am not the one who saved your life. It was…"

All of a sudden Jewel, her maid, walked in interrupting him.

"I saved you. I was standing there the whole time watching. I was upset with what you were doing, but you didn't deserve to die for it."

"Thank you so much," Christine replied hugging her.

"Also I brought you and your stuff here before he awoke so "your angel" could protect you."

When she said that Erik cringed.

"What is the matter," Christine asked.

I don't like being called that. It bothers me. It makes me think of everything that has happened."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Call me…Erik."

"Erik. I like it. For now on I will call you Erik."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep. You need some, for you have had a very strenuous night."

With that said, he dismissed Jewel and made her swear to not tell Raoul where Christine was taken just in case he asked.

Erik then returned to Christine's side to watch over her as she slumbered. He was happy that she was safe for now.


	8. The Stange DuetThe Surprise Guest

Chapter Seven

The Strange Duet/The Surprise Guest

Christine awoke very well rested, with Erik asleep next to her in a chair.

"Erik, how long have I been sleeping?" She asked, bur he did not wake up. "Erik, wake up!"

her yelling woke him and he jumped up out of the chair. "Yes?"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days now."

"Wow. No wonder I feel rested."

Erik got up and walked out of the room to his organ. He sat down and realized that he now had his inspiration back.

He began playing.

Christine joined him to listen to the song more closely.

Could it be? It was.

He started to sing:

Sing once again with me, our strange duet… 

He cut off and looked at her as if he were inviting her to sing with him.

The song ended and he started another. This one he started singing right away.

She knew this song.

He sang:

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me no second thoughts. You've decided, decided._

_Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thoughts of "if" or "when." No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

_What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Pass the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?

She continued:

You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you no second thoughts. I've decided, decided.

Pass the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Pass all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping blood burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?

He joined her:

Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return.

He stood up and embraced her passionately. She leaned up and they locked lips not really realizing what was happening.

They were caught up in the moment.

There was a splash behind them. They broke apart.

Christine was the first one to turn around. She gasped.

This made Erik turn around to find…

I know suspense. I love torturing my readers. The next chapter will hopefully have you up on your feet.

Chiquia


	9. The long awaited Battle

Chapter Eight

The long awaited Battle

…Raoul. He was watching them anxiously.

Erik quickly grabbed for his sword, but he was blocked.

Raoul looked as if since Christine had left him he quickly started falling apart, loosing his mind. It also looked as if he hadn't changed his outfit for days, and his hair, a matted mess on his head.

He then turned his look from Erik to Christine.

Erik then tried to retrieve his sword, but Raoul swung the bunt end of his sword and hit Erik in the head.

He dropped down into a semi-unconscious state.

Raoul approached Christine, "Hello, Christine. How are you? I'm great. Guess what Christine I'm here to finish what I started." When he reached her side, he grabbed her by the throat. Catching her off guard.

She started gasping for breath and quickly blacked out. She was almost dead when both fell to the ground.

Raoul was rolling on the ground howling in pain.

What had happened?

Who saved her (again)?

What made Raoul fall to the ground in pain?

I know, more suspense. Like I told you, I LOVE torturing my readers. You will love the next chapter. Hopefully they keep getting better.

Chiquia


	10. The long awaited Battle continued

Chapter Nine

The long awaited Battle

(continued)

Here's what happened (recap): Erik was in a semi-unconscious state. He quickly snapped out of it and watched the scene before him. As soon as Christine blacked out he snuck up behind Raoul and hit his elbow joint (bend in arm) and broke it. CRACK

!YEAH ERIK!

Now the Story

Erik picked up Christine carefully; quietly surveying her, making sure her breathing was back to normal. When he saw that it was, he placed her gently onto the crimson sheets. And returned to watch Raoul howl in pain and roll on the floor. He grabbed his sword just in case.

When Raoul finally ceased rolling on the ground he got up, finding Erik waiting for him.

They started to duel, when all of a sudden Raoul fell to the ground. His arm was causing him terrible pain.

So Erik offered to wrap it so they could finish their duel more quickly.

Raoul accepted.

When it was wrapped he felt much better. And they continued their duel.

Erik was winning, Raoul becoming weaker the longer they fought.

Finally he dropped his sword, giving Erik the chance to get behind him and tie him up.

Christine had awakened and was watching the battle take place.

She ran over to Erik as he tied Raoul up, placing the sword by his throat.

She was sobbing hysterically, "Don't kill him. Please don't kill him."

"What?" They both said in unison, confused.

"Don't kill him, please. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Yes he does. He tried to kill you twice. And you say he doesn't deserve to die. Why should we spare him?" Erik had never seen here act this way before. It kind of frightened him.

"I don't want to see him die. Please let him go. For me." She leaned up and kissed him.

This convinced him. He untied Raoul quickly, and shoved him towards the entrance/exit. Raoul turned to see Christine one last time but got the pointy end of a sword real close to his cheek preventing that.

He ran out as quickly as possible. Thanking Christine as he disappeared in the mist.

Christine fell to the ground sobbing. Erik's hand on her shoulder for comfort.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed once more so she could rest.

He was exhausted, but he would have to spend another night in that chair, which made him restless.

Christine could see he was tired.

"Erik, would you like to actually sleep tonight? You may join me if you like. You can watch over me."

He accepted. It felt great to be in his own bed again. Especially with Christine lying next to him.

He only had one question for her, "Christine why did you spare his life?"


	11. The short but important Talk

Chapter Ten

The Long Talk

"I don't know why."

"Well than you should have let me kill him."

"No. I didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve it."

"Yes he did. He tried to kill you twice and almost succeeded both times. So why did you think he deserved to live?"

"Because I felt sorry for him. He just wanted me back. There is still a place in my heart that didn't want to see him hurt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's just that I care about you and want to protect you. And to protect you I had to kill him. Now we have to be careful, because he might try to come back."

"If he comes back I want you to protect me and if that means he dies, then he dies. I love you, Erik."

"I love you, too." He kissed her on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

---

I know this chapter was kind of boring, but they will get better, don't worry. They will get better.

Chiquia


	12. Karma

Chapter Eleven

Karma

Erik woke well rested, Christine lying next to him still asleep.

He quickly got out of bed and changed so he could leave. He needed to get breakfast before she awoke.

---

When he returned she was still sound asleep.

About an hour later she appeared at the bedroom door rubbing her eyes.

"It's nice to finally see you," he said startling her. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For catching you off guard."

"Oh, it's ok."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

He then placed a plate of waffles in front of her.

She cleared her plate in a matter of moments.

"Was it good?" Erik asked amusingly.

"Yes. Very much so. Where did you get the food?"

"I woke early this morning so I could buy you some nourishment. It dawned on me that you have not eaten for days."

"Well thank you very much. I enjoyed it."

With that said Christine stood up and started heading towards the water.

"It sure is hot today."

And she slowly started wading in. Erik looking at her playfully.

"What are you doing?" He asked very curiously.

"Cooling off. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. No problem."

He paused. Then continued:

"Do you mind if I join you?"

His curious expression turning eager.

"Not at all. Anyways, I was just preparing to ask you the same thing."

With her reply he slowly started towards the water, her eyes revealing great desire.

As he drew closer Christine reached out inclining for him to take her hand. As he did, her expression changed from desire to secrecy.

This caught him way off guard, giving her the chance to easily pull him into the water.

A few seconds later he popped up gasping for breathe; Christine laughing hysterically.

"What did you do that for?"

"You were walking way too slow. And were agitating me, so I pulled you under as a punishment. Is that all right?"

"No. That is not all right. I can't believe you pulled me under."

"Well I'm not sorry for it. You are acting like a big baby about it."

"What did you just say? Did you just say I was acting like a huge baby?"

"Yes, I did," Christine replied with real attitude.

"That's it." He then submerged.

Moments later Christine gasped as something grabbed her and pulled her under.

Soon she appeared at the surface, also, gasping for breathe; Erik waiting for her on the bank.

"Why on _Earth_ did you do that?"

"Because _you_ called _me_ a big baby."

"So I could have drowned."

"I could have too when you pulled me in. Did you think about that?"

She paused… "Well…no."

"Exactly. Besides the water is four feet deep. Like you were going to drown."

"I could have," she said weakly.

"I think you are acting more like a baby then I was."

"Well I'm sorry." She got out of the water, walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

When she did this he whispered into her ear "I'm sorry too," and returned a kiss on her cheek.

Then Christine trotted of towards the bedroom to dry off and change, ringing out her hair as she went.


	13. What happened to Raoul?

Chapter Twelve

What happened to Raoul?

Dear Miss Pages,

I know I haven't written in a while, but I have a reason. When I went to get Christine back, her monster broke my elbow sob, sob I'm lucky even to be writing to you because he almost killed me. But thanks to Christine he spared my life. I wish there was a way to thank her but I don't dare go back to try.

Jewel, the housemaid, has been taking care of me. I feel so disgusting (EW)! I haven't bathed or changed for about a week, because of this stupid wrap I have to keep my arm in prohibits that. She even has to feed me. Thank goodness I am feeling better so I could write in you. Because there is no way I am having Jewel write for me. I know she helped Christine escape but she keeps telling me she didn't. I don't know why she is keeping the truth from me. As soon as I am feeling better (and have full use of my right arm again) I am going to fire her, so she knows I mean business.

I cannot wait till this stupid wrap comes off. I smell disgusting! I sweat all the time with my arm held so close to my body all the time. It's horrible! And these stupid clothes are still all blood stained from that night. It's disgusting! Oh, I can't believe they didn't change my clothes before they rewrapped my arm. I know I already told you but I can't say it enough times. It is SOOO DISGUSTING!

Back to the Christine thing, she and I were supposed to be getting married in a week. Although I am kind of glad she left, because lately I have been seeing a person who is more my type (and sex). Lets just say that I have been living in the closet my whole life, and now I'm coming out. I'm coming out of the _closet._

You know, I think I will shout that to the world. brb ok. I'm back. It didn't go as well as I thought. Everybody just looked at me like I was crazy. Then all of a sudden someone yelled, "What does that mean?" I told them " It means, well, I think this is the word but I could be wrong. It means I'm a homosapien. Or in small words, it means I'm gay." Once again, "What does that mean?" I said, "It means I like boys! Boys are fun toys!" Everyone ran really fast after that. What's wrong with a guy liking another guy?

Before everyone ran, one guy, a really hot guy, walked by and didn't notice the conversation with Paris and their gay soon-to-be leader. He looked a little familiar. I can't put my finger on where I've seen him before. He wore a hooded cloak and a…a white thingy on his right side of his face. Don't know but, Miss Pages, I have to know that guy. He was really hot!

Christine may have her monster but I have to have that guy. She went after her true love and I want to go after mine. I really hope that Bob, my lover, doesn't read you, Miss Pages.

Well, I have to go. Jewel is coming to feed me soon and I think Bob is coming over later. I have to hide you before then. If he knew I confessed love for another man that I don't even know, we would be like so totally O.V.E.R!

Well, Lots of Love from your owner,

Raoul


	14. Erik's News

Chapter Thirteen

Erik's News

Erik rushed down the back alleyway to the secret entrance that led to his lair. "Christine? Christine where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Get out here. I have to tell you something."

She ran out of the bedroom as quick as she could. "What is it? Is every thing all right?"

"Yeah, everything except Raoul."

"What?" Christine was very confused.

"Raoul. I was going to get breakfast at a really good bakery, which made me have to pass the manor. Well, as I walked by a window flew open and Raoul, yes Raoul, yelled out to everyone 'I'm coming out of the closet.' Then someone asked what that meant because frankly no one knew. Then he said he was gay. I knew that he didn't mean happy, because he didn't have you. I knew he wasn't gay as in happy, it means something else."

Christine was silent, and then spoke up. "So what does it mean?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What? You don't know?"

"No. I don't know."

"That is astonishing," Christine was amazed. For once there was something Erik didn't know. She started laughing so hysterically, she could hardly breathe.

"WHAT is so funny?"

Though her giggles she said, "For…once…you…finally…don't…know…something!"

"Well, do you know what it means?"

"No."

"So you need to just keep you mouth shut."

"You know what. Since I don't know what he meant I am going to go ask him."

"What? You can't. He might try to hurt you for the third time. And no offence you can't really protect your self."

"I know that is why you are going to go with me."

"What? Hell no. There is no way I am going to escort you to your ex-fiancé's house so you can ask him what he meant when he said he was gay. Hell no."

"Well then I'll just go by myself. You either go with me or I go by myself."

There was a long pause…"Fine I'll go, because I don't want you going alone."

"Thank you. I promise it will be a quick trip. We are just going to ask him what he meant then we will leave. I promise. Remember I love you not him."

"I know you love me. Why are you telling me this."

"Just reminding you. So don't get jealous."

"O.k.?" Erik was quite confused on why she was telling him this but decided not to press the issue.

"I will get ready then we can leave. Why don't you go ahead and fix breakfast."

"About that…"

Christine paused, halfway across the room and turned around. "What did you do?"

"Well I was on my way to the bakery when I heard Raoul and then headed back. So I never reached the bakery to get breakfast."

"That's great. Oh well, we can just go eat breakfast somewhere before we head for Raoul's."

As she walked away Erik heard Christine mumble "Men."

He also walked toward the bedroom to change into more appropriate clothes for visiting the Vicomte. This was going to be a long day.


	15. Raoul's Confronted

Chapter Fourteen

Raoul's Confronted

After eating breakfast at a near by place, a carriage arrived to take them to the manor.

Erik was dreading this visit, the last time he and Raoul had seen each other he had broken his elbow and almost killed him. He has to hate him. "Christine do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're here."

Erik looked out the window and there was the Chagny family manor. "Come on Erik. Lets just get this over and done with." He didn't move from his seat. "Come on, or I'll go in without you." Once she said that he slowly rose from his seat and joined her. The intertwined their arms and approached the door. Erik reached out and knocked on the door. Jewel answered it.

"Oh Christine it is so good to see you. But what are you doing?"

"I am here to ask Raoul a few questions. That is all."

"But what if he tries to hurt you again?"

"That is why I brought Erik. He isn't bound to touch me since last time they met and he tried to hurt me he almost died. Does that make more since?"

"Yes. But he is busy right now. And I don't know if he wants to see you. Let me check. I'll be right back."

When Jewel returned she brought good news. "He is waiting for you. Christine you know where the bedroom is. Make it quick. He is still in a lot of pain, but got excited when I told him you were here to see him."

"Thank you Jewel." Christine led Erik up the stairs and down a very long hallway to a door that ended up in Raoul's bedroom, which was about the same size as Erik's whole lair.

"Hello Christine." He then glanced at Erik and eyed him with pleasure. What was he thinking? Christine walked up to Raoul and hugged him. "It's great to see you. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. About that night I don't know why I went crazy. Thank you for sparing my life. I still don't understand why you did because I didn't deserve it. But thanks anyway."

Erik interrupted, "Christine. Where is the bathroom? I really have to go."

"It is the third door on the right from this room. Let me show you. I'll be right back Raoul." Christine left the room with Erik. "Here we are."

"Will you be alright with him alone for a moment?"

"I'll be fine. But do hurry."

When Christine returned Raoul was looking out the window. "Oh Christine I'm glad you came. I want you to meet someone. Bob would you come in." Then a man came in the room. And he walked over and hooked arms with Raoul.

"Um…Raoul I came to ask you a question. I heard that this morning you confessed something. What did you mean when you said you were gay?"

"That is why I want to introduce Bob to you. Now I'm am almost glad that you…" Erik had entered the room and returned to Christine's side. "…left me so I don't have to keep Bob a secret anymore. He is my boyfriend."

"Does that mean he is a boy that is your friend?" Christine was so confused her head hurt.

"No I mean that the way I should like girls, I really like boys. Now does that make sense?"

"No."

"It means I have sex with boys instead of girls."

All of a sudden Christine understood. She gasped and fainted, falling backwards into Erik's arms. And Erik was having a hard time believing what he had just heard. No wonder Raoul kept eyeing him funny. He had a crush on him. EWWWWWWW!

Erik now grossed out said, "I think we should leave now."

"No at least wait until she wakes up."

"O.k."

Raoul let Erik lay Christine in his bed until she woke up. Bob had left and Raoul kept looking at Erik in very strange ways making him feel very awkward. Finally Christine woke up. And Erik hurried her out of bed so they could go.


	16. The Stange Crush

Chapter Fifteen

The Strange Crush

As they left Raoul hurried up to Erik and grabbed his hand pleading for him not to leave.

As Erik pulled away Christine started yelling at Raoul about how Erik loved her and was not gay.

This hurt Raoul's feelings. HE fell down crying. Christine felt guilty for what she had said and went to help him up but was stopped by Erik. "Come on lets go before he asks me out on a date."

Christine started cracking up at Erik's remark, and fell over from the hysterics. Then Raoul got back up and pleaded to Erik just to at least stay for dinner. And since Christine thought that Raoul flirting with Erik was funny obliged.

After dinner it was getting late and Raoul offered them a room. And of course to torture Erik she obliged again. Erik was about to loose it. Christine was making him go though with spending the night at Raoul's just for giggles.

When they got their room they went straight to bed. Raoul had offered to let Erik borrow a pair of pajamas for the night but he refused. Christine accepted a nightgown that she had left. Erik fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But woke suddenly in the middle of the night wit a jump to find Raoul asleep in a chair next to his side of the bed. Obviously he had been watching him as he slept but fell asleep. Erik reached over and woke Christine. "May we leave please, he was watching me as I slept. I think he is more obsessed about me then I ever was about you. I hate to admit it but I was obsessed. So may we please leave? PLEASE?"

"Can we please wait until the morning? I'm exhausted."

"The only reason your exhausted is because you laughed at Raoul's crush on me too much. So I'm putting my foot down. We are leaving right now and that's final. Change you clothes and write him a note telling him we left."

"Why don't you write the note?"

"Because if I do he might think that I have a crush on him and didn't want to leave. So please write the note for me."

"All right."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, and sorry about the whole dinner and spending the night thing. It was just really funny at the moment but he has gone too far. O.k. I wrote the note. Lets go."

When Raoul woke up there was nothing in the bed except a note. It read:

_Raoul,_

_We left early this morning. Erik was getting tired of the way you were acting and so was I. Thank you for dinner last night and the room. But you went way too far by watching him sleep last night. So we left very early. And I took the privilege of telling Bob where you keep you diary and he read the page about confessing your love for another man you didn't even know. So like you said 'you guys are like so totally O.V.E.R.' I couldn't resist._

_Well Lots of Love,_

_Christine_

All of a sudden Raoul collapsed crying. How could Christine break him and Bob up. Now he had to get her back. But what could he do? He now knew what he had to do. He would post himself out side the easiest way to enter/exit Erik's lair. And as soon as he left he would go and dispose of Christine. It was a great plan, but would I work? There was only one way to find out.

He called Jewel to his room, where here asked her to pack him a bag filled with enough provisions to last him for up to a week or more. When she asked him why he responded with "I'm going on a small trip."


	17. The Stakeout

Chapter Sixteen

The Stakeout

After Raoul had collected his provisions and other materials he headed for the Opera Populaire. As he drew closer a figure in a hooded cloak rushed past him heading in the same direction as him and he was carrying a bag. He had obviously just gone out for food. Damn it! He missed his chance. Hopefully he hadn't bought very much food and would have to leave for more soon. He could only hope that was the situation.

Back to Christine and Erik 

"Christine what exactly did you write in that note?"

"I told him we left early because we were fed up with the way he was acting and you know how I went to the bathroom. Well, I really didn't I told Bob where to find Raoul's diary. And he just happened to read the page where Raoul stupidly confessed his love to you. But he didn't realize who you were so he said he confessed his love for a man that he didn't even know. And Bob said they were over and left. And I said 'and like you said you are like so totally over.' Do think he is mad?"

"Probably just a bit. He is going to want to kill you for that. And I mean literally kill you."

"Oh, I didn't think about the after affect. What should we do?"

"We? What should _you_ do? You're the one who wrote that note."

"Well I thought that you were going to always protect me from him?"

"Well I'll arm you then. You will always keep this gun next to your side. And the next time I go to get food you are going with me incase he decides to try and attack you while I'm out, he won't have that opportunity then. Wait here and let me get that firearm."

He left the room, and when he returned he held a fairly large handgun. "Can you shoot one of these?"

"I don't know. Do think I can?"

"No, not really."

"Well thanks for supporting me," she said sardonically.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically. "Now when you are shooting you aim with the nose of the gun. Like this." He took the gun from her hands and showed her how to aim. "Then once you're aimed pull the trigger. And that is pretty much how you shoot this gun. Do understand how you handle it?"

"Yes. So lets practice like this right." She went through the exact same steps he had just shown her.

"Perfect. I think that if you had to use it you could at least get close enough to you target. I don't think you'll really need to use it. If he sees you with a gun I don't think he is going to try and get you shoot at him he will probably end up leaving you alone. I don't think he wants to get hurt again."

"Me neither. Because when Bob read that page in his diary he read it out loud. He is so messed up he was complaining about not being able to change his clothes or bathe as if he was about to die unless he bathed. He said he felt disgusting at least four times. HE is such a gay fop. I hate him."

"Me too." With that said he kissed her on the forehead then headed towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, of course." Christine hooked arms with Erik and then they headed into bead.

Raoul had been sitting out side that passageway for five days now. What was going on in there? What are they doing starving them selves. His gun had been sitting in the same place so long it was beginning to rust.

All of a sudden a man in a black hooded cape came rushing out of the passageway. He looked alone. Now was Raoul's chance to go get Christine. She was going to pay for what she did. He hurried down the passage and finally reached the lair. He started searching for Christine as quietly as he could. But she was nowhere to be found.

Oh, no. Someone was coming. Where is he going to hide? He ducked down behind the piano. HE was wrong Christine had gone with Erik to get food. Crap! What is he going to do? He can't stay be hind the piano. They are bound to see him soon. Then Christine gasped, she had seen him. He pointed his gun at her but was stopped by a large hand being laid upon his shoulder. Erik had walked up behind him.

"I thought you were thankful for Christine sparing your life?"

"I was, until she made Bob mad and he ended our relationship."

"Actually that was your fault for confessing you love to a man you couldn't even recognize in you diary, which I happened to know the hiding spot."

"She has a point you know." Erik was enjoying this so much. Tormenting Raoul was one of his favorite pastimes.

Raoul had dropped his weapon when Erik pulled him to a stand. This is not what he wanted to happen. He was supposed to slip in kill Christine then return home before Erik came home and found Christine. But he had suspected that he was up to something and prepared her and she must have left with him this morning. But how did she leave? He was alone when he passed Raoul. "How did you sneak her out this morning?"

"Ah yes. I knew you were probably by the back entrance. You see we were smart and I sent Christine and I met at the front of the Opera. She had left through the main door. Smart right?"

"Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"It is up to Christine to choose what happens to you." Erik was loving every minute of this.

"I think he should…die." Christine was afraid of the way Erik might react, but he was quite calm. Raoul was now extremely scared when he realized the last view he would have before he died would be dark, black stonewalls. Not very pleasant. Oh well.

"Please don't kill me. PLEASE! NOOOOO!"

"Christine will you please pick up that gun he brought. I need to talk to you." Erik let go of Raoul but pointed the long rifle at Raoul's head so he wasn't very tempted to move.

Christine walked up to him and whispered into Erik's ear, "What is wrong?"

"It's just that now I feel pity for him. Should we give him one more chance?"

"Erik are you becoming soft? Fine you can let him go if you feel it acceptable."

"Thank you Christine." He kissed her and then returned to Raoul's side. "You may go. Leave now. But you must leave through the opera. There is a passageway right there that leads to a storage room. Leave now before I change my mind."

Roaul hurriedly grabbed his gun and head toward toe passageway to leave. When he reached the storage room. He found himself outside the door to the Opera. The ballet girls were practicing. He glanced around at all of them when one of them caught his eye. Meg Giry. She was so beautiful. He actually had a crush on this woman. Surprising. Mme. Giry just dismissed them and Raoul took this chance to go talk to her. "Hello. How are you?"

"Oh Raoul it is great to see you. I'm fine how about you? What brings you here?"

"Long story. I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight at the manor for dinner?"

"Sure. I'd love to. How about I come over around Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then, ta ta."

"Bye."

He had to write in his journal. This was a very important time in his life. He was becoming bie.


	18. The Second Journal Entry

1Chapter Seventeen

The Second Journal Entry

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_Over the past week I have been watching over an entrance to the lair in which Christine has been living. And when I finally got the chance to go after her, she wasn't there. Then I was found by her"angel." I think she calls him Erik? Anyways, for some odd reason he let me go. I was SHOCKED! Well as I was walking out I saw a beautiful girl. When I tell you who it is you're gonna' freak, it was Meg Giry. So I asked her on a date, and she accepted. So tonight I am meeting her in front of the Opera and then walking her to dinner. I AM SO EXCITED!_

_Oh, and I thought that I would tell you..._

_1- Christine broke me and Bob up_

_AND_

_2- I changed my mind. I'm not gay, I'm Bi. (Bi meaning that I like guys and girls)_

_Aren't you proud of me. Instead of having to choose between one or the other. I chose both._

_And I said:_

_YEAH FREEDOM!_

_Or as you would say:_

_WAY TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND RAOUL!_

_Well I have to leave soon for my date, but when I get back I will tell you all the details._

_Love, your owner,_

_RaoulY_


	19. The First Date

Chapter Eighteen

The First Date

Raoul met Meg on the stoop of the Opera that night. He was so excited he could barely stand still. Meg was dressed in a very skimpy dress, that Raoul loved. In fact it was the first thing he complimented.

"Oh Meg, I absolutely _love_ the dress."

"Thanks. You look great yourself," she was also very excited. She had always had a crush on Raoul but knew that he was Christine's man so she never interfered. But know he was single and she couldn't help but start crushing on him again.

They headed towards a small restaurant to eat and catch-up. They ate and talked for about two hours or more before they were asked to leave so the restaurant could close. Then they walked to a quiet spot to continue "talking."

Raoul soon realized that it was getting late, then escorted Meg back to the Opera. There he bayed her good night. After that he walked himself home, where he wrote in his journal.

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_I had the greatest night ever. Meg looked fabulous in her pink evening gown. After we greeted we walked to , where we feasted and talked. We were, after about two hours, asked to leave, because the restaurant had to close, so we left and went somewhere quiet to continue talking. After a while I realized it was late and escorted her back to the Opera. When we got there I kissed her and bayed her goon night. Can you believe it I KISSED her. I KISSED her on the stoop of the Opera. And I loved it, I also think she loved it too. After that I walked home and began to write to you about my successful night._

_Yes, I know what you're thinking, and NO! I do not think that I made the wrong decision by going with her tonight. You know why? Because I had to get over Bob, and that was the only way to do it. I found a beautiful woman to go out on a date with and enjoyed the time with her more than I thought I would. You know what else? I could easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her, but is just an idea, nothing more._

_Well I am going to go to bed. Good night Miss Pages._

_Love, your owner,_

_RaoulY_


	20. Back to Erik and Christine

1Chapter Nineteen

Back to Erik and Christine

It had been almost four full months since Christine had come back to Erik. And since he hadn't yet she decided she would. She approached him; he was sitting at the piano, "Erik, may I ask you a question?"

He turned around, "Of course you can sweetheart. Please, sit down." He pointed to the empty space on the bench next to him. She sat down next to him and pulled off her finger, a ring. (She had recently gone shopping)

"Erik I want you to have this," she placed the ring in his hand.

"What is this for?" he was very confused at why she was giving him, what looked to be, a very expensive ring.

"It's an..."she paused. Then continued, "...an engagement ring. Do you accept?"

His jaw just dropped. There was a long awkward pause. They were just staring at each other; Erik's mouth wide open.

"I guess that's a "no" then. Sorry I even asked," she stood up and began to walk away when she was pulled back down next to him. Why was he doing this to her? He was torturing her heart.

Then he spoke up, "I just want to ask you one question. Did you just propose to me?"

"Yeah."

"K. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. And yes."

"What did you just say?"

"I said yes."

This time Christine's jaw dropped. Erik quickly closed it and kissed her passionately. Then asked, "when's the wedding?"

She threw he arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Whenever you choose. But first we have to tell Mme. Giry." She hurried off towards the bedroom to change for the visit to their closest friend, Mme. Giry.

* * *

They approached her door and knocked. A voice answered, "who is it?"

"Erik and Christine," replied Christine.

The door bust open to revel a very happy Mme. Giry. She hugged them both, "It is so good to see you two. Come on in."

"Mme. Giry we need to tell you something," said Erik gingerly.

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

Christine jumped in, "we're getting married."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I just can't believe he actually said yes," Christine said.

Mme. Giry paused, "What? He said yes?"

"Yeah,"Christine replied, "I proposed to him."

"What? You proposed?"

Erik interrupted, "Yes she did. Why do you ask?"

"Because I always thought of you as the kind of man who did the asking. And would freak if a lady asked you. But I may have been wrong,"Mme Giry was astonished.

"Well as you can see you _were_ wrong."

"No need to loose you temper Erik. I also need to talk to you, if I may?"

"Yes, of course. Christine you should go and tell Meg while Mme. Giry and I talk."


	21. Erik & Mme Girys' short, important talk

Chapter Twenty

Erik and Mme. Girys' short but imprtant Talk

"Are you going to tell her?" Mme. Giry asked briskly.

"I don't know." She gave him a frightful look. "What I meant was I don't know when I'll have time."

"Erik!"

"Antoinette! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Okay, whatever you say. When do you want the wedding?"she asked with a giggle.

"This Sunday. Will you shut up, it wasn't that funny."

Sorry, I can't help it,"she said;then she becameserious. "That gives us five days to prepare. Who do you want to invite?"

"You and Meg."

"Well Meg has a new boyfriend. Do you mind if he comes too?"

"He may come but that is all. Thank you for your help," he gave her a hug then wispered in her ear, "I will tell her after the wedding. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek then dissmissed himself.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was kinda' short but it had to be there for the supence factor. Also one of the reasons for the title. The next chapter will be longer.**

**(HOPEFULLY)**

**hisdarkprincess**


	22. The Wedding

**This one is also fairly short. Srry.**

**hisdarkprincess**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The Wedding

_Today was the big day._

Christine was so nervous, but she looked beautiful in her he fluffy, white dress and vail; her semi-long curls pulled back.

Erik was also very nervous, but not about the wedding, about the talk he was going to have with Christine shortly _after_ the wedding. _How would she react? Would she still want to be his wife?_ But before he could think about it anymore Christine started down the isle, whichdrew his attention away from the problem.

Meg and her boyfriend were late so they stood at the back.

After the ceremony finished Christine spotted Meg and gaped at her boyfriend, _'naw, it can't be,'_ she thought. "Erik look at Meg's boyfriend. Does he remind you of anybody?"

He turned to look, the expression on his face was gone, "Th-th-that's...Raoul."

"Thought so."

Meg spotted them and approached, Raoul by her side, "Hey you guys, once again, Congradulations! Oh and I believe you're aquainted with my...fiancè."

With that said Christine and Erik's mouth's just gaped. They couldn't believe it. Meg and Raoul were engaged.

"That's why we were late," Raoul explained, "I was proposing."

Christine finally spoke up, "Congradulations!" Then Erik followed, "Oh yeah, Congradulations!"

_Now he knew he had to tell her._


	23. Erik's Big Secret

**Yeah, I know. Finally the big secret is reveled. I think you will be surprised/shocked.**

**Hope you like**

**hisdarkprincess

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Erik's Big Secret

The next day Mme. Giry and Meg met Erik and Christine, in his lair.

"Ok you guys," he said to Meg and Christine; Mme. Giry standing next to him. "Meg your mother is going to tell you and I'm going to tell my wife," (he loved calling Christine that).

Mme. Giry then quickly escourted her daughter to the bedroom, followed by Erik's deep voice; which was surprisingly shaken, "Christine, I was hopingI wasn't going to have to tell you this, but because of Meg's sudden engagement to Raoul, I have to. Brace yourself. Meg is..."


	24. Erik's Big Secret continued

Chapter Twenty-Three

Erik's Big Secret

(continued)

"Meg is...my daughter."

"What?"

"It's a long story, but to shorten it. I was lonely and soI visited Mme. Giry and... One thing led to another...then there was Meg. And since you married me that makes you her step-mother, and Raoul..."

She interrupted "...my son-in-law."

"Exactally. Mine too."

"Pooh! What are we going to do?"

A shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Baby, you o.k.?" She asked.

"I was just wonderin' why you haven't left?"

"Because I love you. And since I married you I can't just leave you. Unfortunately, I have to put up with you."

He was surprised, and very confused, but didn't feel like arguing. He had had too fun a night last night. **(a/n: that was for you mrsgerrybutler13)**

Just then the other two burst out of the bedroom, with a very paralized Meg being dragged by Mme. Giry. Letting go of Meg she grabbed Erik and pulled him to the side, "How did she take it?"

"Very well actually. She was wondering what we should do about the situation?"

"I don't know yet. It all depends on how Raoul reacts to the news. Meg is leaving to tell him very soon." Then to Meg she said, "Aren't you Meg?"

She snapped out of her trance, "hmmm...what?"

"You're going to go tell Raoul the news, so you can see his reaction. Right?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I think I'll go get ready as a mater of fact. See ya later Chrisine, Mama...Erik?"

* * *

**Hey, iknow that the past two ch. were short but i had to seperate them because of that damn supence factor i like so much. Hopefully the next one is long compared to the last 3 of 4 ch.**

**Hope you enjoy. i'll try to post soon.**

**hisdarkprincess**


	25. Meg tells Raoul

**Hey ppl! i'm trying something new this time: SHOUT OUTS! YAY! if you don't like it tell me and i'll stop. AND DON'T WORRY YOU WON'T OFFEND ME BY TELLING ME TO STOP! I PROMISE!**

******hisdarkprincess**

**NOW FOR SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- Hey! I don't know how you want Raoul to react, so i hope u like! hope u like ALOT! **

**Estelle Tiniwiel- I'm glad u like, but do you think there is anything i could do to make it better? jus woderin'**

**mrsgerrybutler13-Hey hot sexy girlfriend (inside joke) To answer ur question, its cuz' i'm better than u, DUH! j/k u know i luv ya. And yes ch 74 (Moving On) is like Donnie and Carla (EXCEPT CARLA IS SPELLED _K_-A-R-L-A! NOT _C_-A-R-L-A! GOSH! GET IT RITE! AND NO! u won't call me later! j/k peace out nepoleon! **

**Erik for President-luv the reaction! i just hope you like the rest of the story that much too. and i hope you like Raoul's reaction that much too, too. **

**Angelofmusic2316-well i'm glad you decided to read my fic. that makes me_REALLY_ happy. i just hope you like the rest of this story, AND, i really hope you might read my other fics too. i would_TOTALLY_appreciate it. OH AND i would never make Erik gay. that's just way too mean. if you haven't already noticed i'm a Raoul Basher. And i also don't think Erik could be gay since he didn't even know what "gay" meant. but you know thats just a theory. (says sarcastically) ;p**

**Blue Fur and Puffin- is it a good thing that you didn't expect that? i hope so i hope you totally don't expect Raoul to react in the way he does. i think it is hilarious, but you might not be a Raoul Basher SO... i do hope you enjoy this ch though.**

**ALSO**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SRRY CUZ I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE... FOREVER! I AM SOOOOOOO SRRY! ITS JUST THAT I HAD THE WHOLE THING TYPED UP AND THEN MY COMPUTER FROZED UP AND IT WASN"T SAVED! SO I HAD TO START _ALL OVER AGAIN!_ SO YEA... I WAS PRETTY PISSED ABOUT THAT SO IT HAS TAKEN ME SOME TIME TO FINALLY GET BCK ON MY COMPUTER AND TYPE IT _ALL OVER AGAIN!_  
SO ONCE AGAIN:  
I"M SRRY!**

**I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPPIE (i discovered a new word) THOUGH!**

**hisdarkprincess

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Meg tells Raoul

She paused infront of the large iron-rod gate, drew in a shallow breath, and continued up the driveway.

KNOCK KNOCK

As always, Jewel answered the door. "Ah! Mademoiselle Giry. Come in, come in. I'll get the Vicomte."

"Please call me Meg." But Jewel had already walked off to retrieve Raoul. So Meg walked into the sitting room to wait. _How was she going to tell him? _AND _How was he going to react?_

"Meg, sweety, how are you?" he, then, hugged her and kissed her tenderly. "...but I wasn't expecting you."

"I came because my mother just told me some important news."

"Well, is it good or bad news?" he asked concerned.

"I...I don't know. It's good for me, because I know the truth, yet it's bad for us because he's my father."

"Wait, I thought your father died?"

"No. My _step_-father died. This morning, my mum told me the truth. _And_ I met my real dad, although I was really surprised."

"Well, who is it?" he asked very anxiously.

All of a sudden, she lost her voice, "It's..."She couldn't say it. She just couldn't tell him. She, instantaniously, started to panic, and along with panic, came hypervenilating. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Meg, MEG! Breathe. You have got to breathe!" but nother he said helped.

_She was in a wedding dress, and there was a long aisle in front of her; Raoul standing at the end of it. She, then, realized that she was at her own wedding! (remember, she's a blonde, folks)_

_Her mother was sitting down at the front, but Erik and Christine were nowhere to be found. 'Where are they? They promised they'd come,' she thought._

_Just then, Erik and Christine appeared; Christine sat next to Mme. Giry and Erik walked back to meet Meg. He whispered into her ear, "Sorry I'm late; I didn't mean to delay the wedding." __He held out his arm for her, "Shall we proceed?"_

_"What?" a very confussed Meg asked._

_"Well, I'm your father and I should walk you down the aisle."_

_"What about Raoul? He doesn't know yet."_

_"Well, he doesn't have to know. It would bemore painful for him to know that he was killed by his father-in-law."_

_"No, Erik, you can't!" _her eyes opened.

She was sitting up and Raoul was gawking at her with a blank expression on his face. (like always) Then, his facial features changed to concern. "Meg? Are you Okay?"

"What happened to me?" she asked wearily.

"You were beginning to tell me who your real father was, when you began hypervetalating.I tried to calm you down, but nothing I said helped. Then you fainted. And I guess you had a dream, because you woke up screaming 'No Erik you can't!' What can't he do Meg? Did he hurt you?" he asked angerly.

"Raoul he's my father! Why would he hurt me?"She slapped her hands over her mouth and cursed herself.

His expression changed once again, "That Mother Fucker is your father?"

"Yes Raoul he is!" She stood up and pouted, "Now calm down!"

"Why? Why should I calm down?" he roared.

"Because..." She fell to the ground and began to cry.

Raoul immeadiately fell next to her and embraced her, a complete attitude change, "Meg, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She ignored him and started to cry harder. "Meg, I'm SO sorry!"

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

"I said 'How. Do. You. Feel?" She asked for the second time.

"Well I'm really pissed right now. ButI don't know what you mean by the question?"

"I mean, how do you feel about are situation?"

"Oh! About that," he paused, trying to find the words. "Well, I wishI could have known about this sooner."

"You couldn't have known about this sooner. I JUST FOUND OUT THIS MORNING!" She screamed.

"And I CAN'T BE OKAY WITH THIS ERIK THING BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL ME," Right about now he was almost in tears.

"Gosh you are being such a BIG BABY!" she exclaimed. "But how do you feel about the wedding now?"

"I want us to still get married. BUT IF HE SHOWS UP..." By now the tears had past, and he was now fuming. "I'LL- I'LL- I'LL HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"But Raoul he's my..." He cut her off.

"NO! I will make no exception if he is at my wedding. I don't care if her is your father. He CANNONT come. DO YOU HEAR ME? HE C.A.N.N.O.T COME!"

"Very well then. I have to go." She then got up and ran out or the house. She had to tell Erik, Chiristine and Mumthe bad news. She could only hope they took it well.

* * *

**OKAY! YEA I FINISHED (again) NOW I"M SAVING IT THIS TIME SO YOU CAN READ IT TOMORROW (or tonite(either works for me(the sooner the better))) HOPE YOU GUYS TOTALLY ENJOYED IT! I KNOW, I MADE RAOUL A TOTAL ASSHOLE SRRY BUT HE IS ONE AND I MADE HIM EVEN WORSE IN THIE CHAPPIE (my new word) SO IF U RN'T A RAOUL BASHER I'M TOTALLY SRRY YOU DIDN'T ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE. BUT IF YOU ARE A RAOUL LOVER BUT STILL LIKED THIS CHAPPIE TOTALLY REVIEW ME AND TELL ME SO. BECUZ I WILL TOTALLY LUV YA. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**R/R**

**hisdarkprincess**


	26. Raoul's thoughts on his Reaction

**HEY**

**Hey ppl!**

**! YAY ! SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- i'm glad you thought that raoul's reaction was interesting, cuz he's supposed to sound like an asshole. and i believe he ended up sounding like one. i'm not quite sure what i'm going to have erik do right now so hang in there till i figure it out. i hope this update is soon enough.**

**mrsgerrybutler13- hey hot sexy girl friend (inside joke (if you haven't noticed we're friends (!YAY!))) it sounds like you realy enjoyed me putting mother for unlawful carnal knowledger in my story. that makes me happy :El i honestly can't wait till "Patrica" reads this. i really want to see her reaction. and thanx for the complement. of course this is a good chappie j/k but seriously :El peace out napoleon!**

**Blue fur and Puffin- He He! i'm glad u think its awesome! and i'm also glad u didn't expect that, it makes me happy when i have good surprizes for my readers. u rock. i'm glad you still like my story even though u rn't a raoul basher. that totally rox man. that makes u rockeven harded!YAY ! as u can tell i'm not a huge fan of him. (its mostly because he steals christine away from erik (yet i hate christine too (erik is way too good for her))) I'm an Erik lover definatly. i would like Raoul if it wasn't for that foppish apperence. well here's more to read. hope u enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Raoul's thoughts on his Reaction

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_Today Meg came over and told me the worst news in the whole wide world! Erk, yea the one who almost killed me, twice, is her father. YEA, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. he's her father._

_Yeah, I know what your thinking:_

_YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE MARRYING THIS GIRL IF THAT IS HER FATHER!_

_But I have to tell you something now. I told Meg that he is not allowed at the wedding. IF he shows up I will kill him (I'll probably have someone else do it fo me). Well I hope you're very proud of me because I really hurt her feelings by not allowing him, HER FATHER, to her own wedding. but oh well,I think she still loves me anyway. Althou she did leave in quite an upset manner. maybe I should go check on her?_

_Miss Pages: RAOUL YOU SHOULDN'T BECAUSE SHE IS PROBABLY TELLING MME. GIRY, CHRISTINE AND ERIK EVERYTHING YOU SAID RIGHT NOW. AT THIS VERY MOMENT. IT WOULD BE A VERY BAD IDEA TO GO AND CHECK ON HER. I DON'T WANTTO RISK LOOSING YOU AGAIN._

_Your right Miss Pages. I don't want my life threatened again (for the third time) that would suck. I think I was right by telling her that he can't come. Because if he did he could kill me in an insant._

_You know whatI was just wondering Miss Pages?_

_WHAT RAOUL?_

_Why didn't Mme. Giry tell Meg about Erik sooner? AND Why did she have sex with Erik in the first place? I would truely love to hear those stories some time, but I probably never will._

_YOU'RE RIGHT RAOUL. YOU WILL PROBABLY NEVER HEAR THOSE INTERESTING STORIES OF WHO SCREWED WHO AND WHY. THAT WILL PROBABLY NEVER COME OUT UNLESS COMPLETLY PROVOKED. OH WELL, NO WORRIES._

_Exactly no worries. Well its getting close to dinner time and I'm getting hungry, soI should go and prepare._

_love, your owner,_

_Raoul_


	27. ReactionsPart IMeg's POV

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH!**

**OMG! i don't know. srry i'm a little crazy today, the 22 of November. okay. i think i got it out of my system. how r u guys? hope ur doing well. and i thank all of u who have reviewed me. mostly my regulars (which makes me happy that i have regular readers) except one review was a FLAME. SO... i think i'll just flame their ass back.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- HaHa! YAY! r u a raoulbasher? jus wonderin' if u haven't noticed i totally am! YEA-YUH! glad u luvd the chappie srry this update isn't very soon. the computer at my dads' was beig crappy. still hope ya like though:EI**

**mrsgerrybutler13- hey hot sexy girlfriend! oops i did it again baby! j/k a little Austin Powers: Goldmember for ya-the review was ecstatic LMAO! LMAO! LMAO! LMAO! LMAO! wat no LMFAO? thats not kewl! j/k luv ya and enjoy.**

**Estelle Tiniwiel- i know! that is the whole point, have people feel srry for Meg and hate Raoul becuz he won't allow her father at her own wedding. hope u liked the chappie and enjoy this one. it is how Erik, Christine and Mme. Giry react to wat Raoul said. hope ya like.**

**NOW THE FLAME: Whatever- WTF! Y IN THE HELL DO U FLAME THIS STORY? I WOULD BE LESS AGITATED IF U LEFT A REASON WHY U THOUGH MY STORY WAS A BIT SHIT! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! A BIT SHIT? WTF! NXT TIME TELL ME Y U THOUGHT IT WAS A BIT SHIT SO I HAVE A REASON BUT FOR NOW _FUCK OFF!_**

**Hope u guys enjoyed that one luv ya hisdarkprincess p.s. i hope this time i get a review from Blue fur and Puffin (one of my regulars(other regulars r: Estelle Tiniwiel, Twinkle22 and msrgerrybutler13(luv ya guys(thanx for being regulars makes me very happy)))) (has big smile on face, braces gleaming) :EI**

**ONE LAST SHOUT OUT (just got thursday(i think) and didn't feel like erasing the section above, where i credit my regulars (luv ya guys)**

**Blue fur and Puffin- well of course we all knowRaoul's a whimp and a fop. and i'm glad u though the chappie was good. i would have posted soon but i really wanted a review from u (and i was at my dads' and the computer was jaked up(but that's besides the point)) well hope ya like**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Reactions: Part I--(Meg's POV)

**srry real quick a/n: this chappie is _very different_. i really kant explain how, but the chappie'Reactions' is going to have IV different parts. each part spreading over 2 chappies So... by the time i rite all of the chappies i will have 32 chappies in this story. So... hope you enjoy. if you don't well, i could use some constructive critisism. NOT FLAMES, CONSRTUCTIVE CRITISISM! there is a difference. thanx, luv ya hisdarkprincess**

I ran as fast as I could from his house. By the time I stepped into the chilling autumn wind I began to cry excesively. The tears were coming so fast I couldn't see were I was going. I almost ran into a passerby, worrying the poor man. He grabbed me by the arm, cocern in his voice, "Madame, may I help you get home? You look absolutly distrot."

"Yes sir. Please," I said, my voice quivering. "I live at the opera."

"Very well Madame. Pelase take my arm," he held out his arm for me to grab. I took it generously, to be led home.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the opera. I kindly thanked the man and asked, "Kind sir may I know your name?" By then my tears had dried and I was feeling much better.

"The name is Nadir, Madame. May I know who you live with here at the opera?"

"Sir I live with my mother, Antoinette Giry. My friend, Christine Daae and my father Erik." I said wearily, _'why does he want to know all of this about me.'_

"Does this Erik have a last name?"

"No sir. I don't believe he does."

When I answered, he looked as though he knew who I was talking about. Then he replied, "Madame? May I meet your father, the Opera Ghost?"

"What?" I asked shocked. _'How did he know that Erik was the Opera Ghost?' _"Ummm sir, I have no idea what your talking about? There is no longer an Opera Ghost." I turned to walk away, when I felt him him grab me by the arm again.

"But he used to be. I know for a fact he did. Please may I see him again?"

"Very well sir, you helped me home, so I will take you to my father. But if he is angered with me it is your fault. Do you understand?"

"Yes Madame. I understand. But I am sure he will welcome me with open arms."

"Well then come on. It's getting dark and they will be wondering where I am." So I grabbed him by the arm and hurried inside. I went to the nearest trap door and entered it quickly. The trap door I used was the quickest way to reach the lair besides the mirror in Christine's old dressing room. But that was too long of a walk through the opera.

It was a quick downward walk and then we came to another trap door. I quickly opened it and we ended up in a far corner of the lair. I could see Erik sitting in the old rocker, obviously stressed and worried, "Erik?" I said as I walked towards him. When he saw me he smiled real big, and I could tell alarge weight had been lifted. He ran towards me and gave me a huge reasuring hug...

Then he noticed Nadir.


	28. ReactionsPart IIErik's POV

**¡HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**i am a lot calmer this time. !YAY! but just a little calmer. i'm never really calm. well here we go...**

**2day, the 28th of November, i am officially bummed out. 2day i had to put one of my cats down, due to kidney failure. so to get rid of my anger and sadness i am riting. So... if my riting sux, don't blame me, blame my situation with my cat. hope ya understand. luv ya hisdarkprincess**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- I'm not exactly sure how u want Erik to react to Nadir. So... u have to wait till the chappie after this to find out. srry, i'm making u wait. i don't mean to, it was already planned out that way. once again srry. anyway enjoy Erik's reaction to what Meg is going to tell him. ¡ENJOY¡**

**Blue fur and Puffin- Hey, srry but i won't have the Erik-Nadir project in this chappie. but i am positive it is the nxt chappie. I PROMISE :EI and i would like to thanc u for supportin' me when my computer didn't work. luv ya**

**Estelle Tiniwiel- Whoo! I LUV THE VERY LONG REVIEW! tat shows me i'm luvd. yea-yuh! still not quite sure how i am going to have Erik react to Nadir, but wat ever does happen will have lots of DRAMA! don't wrry bout tat. and i am SO SRRY tat the last chappie wasn't longer. still have trouble trying to make chappies longer, i hope this one is better. also, thanx for luvin me and my story enough to pick out that one teensy nit-picking detail. i probably won't end up changing it cuz microsoft word is jacked up on my computer and wont open so i do not save any of my chappies i just type them on f/fand post them, so if i don't change it don't be offended cuz i would if it was ten times easier. and DUH UR SUPPOSED TO FEEL WELCOME! u are one of my regular readers and so the whole point is to make u feel welcome. hope u enjoy and once again LUVD THE REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG REVIEW :P**

**Gi Xian- well i'm glad u decided to read my story and i hope u become one of the regulars like mrsgerrybutler13. AND i am also glad tat u like my story. tat makes me REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY :P enjoy and review**

**mrsgerrybutler13- OMG! i don't no! u really kant guess wat is gonna happen? that is pathetic. and NO U WILL NOT DELETE THAT CHAPPIE ASHLEY DANIELLE DUNN-MATOUS! (knowing me i jus splld ur last name rong(oh well no worries(C'est la vie))) FRENCH ROX! well enjoy! SHUT THE DOOR!**

**u guys i am happy i am getting reviews from another person but they is only on about chappie 13 last time they reviewed so i am slowing waiting for them to make their way to chappie 26/27. hope they like it:P**

**FLAME TIME: Christine ()- FUCK YOU! jus FUCK U! last time i got a FLAME i gave um a mouthful but i don't feel like wasting my time so jus FUCK U! FUCK U! FUCK U! FUCK U! FUCK U! FUCK U!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Reactions--Part II--Erik's POV

"What are you doing here?" I said forcefully to Nadir. "Oh, nevermind. I'll deal with you later. You know where the guest room is." He tottered off, obviously alarmed by my reaction. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Meg and her news. "Come here Meg and sit down." Igrabbed her gently by the arm and led her to the old rocker I had been sitting in before.

I looked deep into her eyes and could see sadness, "Meg? What happened? What did he say that makes you so sad?"

She turned away from me and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. The first thing I heard her say was, "Where are Mama and Christine?"

I explained, "Well it was getting fairly late and your Mother and Christine were getting restless, so I made both of them retire for the night. I promised I would send you straight to bed after you told me what happened, and by the look in your eyes its not going to be a very pretty story."

"Well your right about that. He was the most vulgar man about it too. That is what surprised me the most. He acted ten times worse then you ever have." She looked up at me, a faint, joking smile on her face. "He used very foul language, too. Somethings you wouldn't dare to hear out of anybodys mouth but a sailors'." This subject was making me feel very uncomfortable. Just hearing a very undetailed description of how he reacted makes me fell very... oh, what's the word... oh yeah, UNSAFE!

"Meg, before you get too detailed on how Raoul reacted, I was wondering, how did you pick up Nadir?"

This question surprised her, "Well, I ran from his house as fast as I could to get away from his anger, but I was crying so much and I could not see where I was going. Well I ran into a man, which I guess worried him and he asked if he could help me home. Well of course I obliged, because I had no clue where I had ran too once I left Raoul's. So I informed him that I lived at the opera. He grabbed me gently by the arm and led me all the way here. Once here I asked him his name, and he replied, Nadir. I thanked him kindly and began to walk inside when he stopped me and started asking me odd questions about who I live with here at the opera and what their names were and so on and so forth. And so I said, 'My mother, Antoinette Giry, my best friend, Christine Daae, and my father, Erik.' When I did not give a last name for you he got interested. He then asked me if you had a last name and of course I replied no, because I do not recall you ever telling me or anyone else your last name. Then he implied about you being the Phantom of the Opera. When I replied that you weren't he said that you used to be though. And he begged me to bring him down here so he could see his old friend again. So I brought him down here, hoping you wouldn't be too angry with me for doing so." She dropped her head in disapointment. And a tear slipped from her cheek.

Iplacedmy hand under her chin and made her eyes meet mine. "I am not dissapointed with you, more with him. For he still thinks I am the same person I was the night Christine left me for Raoul, like that lasted long." I paused, not sure how to continue with the story. "That night it was not your mother, Mme. Giry, who led Raoul down here. It was really none other then my dear friend, Daroga. That is what I used to call him. I haven't completely regained my full trust for him since." I turned my head in shame. But regained my composure quickly for Meg's sake. "Now you were saying about Raoul?"

"Erik, I don't know if I can say it."

"Meg. You have to. If you don't tell me I won't know how to protect myself and Christine. Because I can already tell he wasn't calm about it. Now, try it again. What happened?"

"Okay. When I arrived he was very happy to see me. Then I told him that I had some news about my father. When he contemplated that my father was dead, I explained how he was really my step-father, and that I had gotten to meet my real father. He begged and begged me to tell him who it was and when I tried I ended up panicing, hypervetilating and then passing out." she paused... "After that I had a dream. I was at my wedding and you showed up and tried to take me down the isle, for some reason you said something that made me shoot up in my seat and wake up yelling 'No Erik you can't.' Raoul suspected that, because I said this, you had done something to hurt me. I replied with 'Raoul he's my father, why would he want to hurt me!' When he herd this he said... He said... He said..." she was doing the exact thing she had done before with him.

Damn it!

She fainted!

DAMN!

I picked her up and carried her to her room. When Mme. Giry saw me carring her she rushed over, very worried. I explained everything and told her that as soon as she woke up, to come and retrieve me so we could continue our conversation. When finished, I left.

Now for Nadir.

* * *

**OMG u guys I have exciting news¡ EBS is story 1 of a 3 story trilogy. The trilogy is called _The Phantom's Story Trilogy_.**

**Story 1: Erik's Big Secret (of course)**

**Story 2: His Last Request**

**-AND-**

**Story 3: Their Demented Minds**

**Yes I know it's pathetic that I already have the other 2 stories planned out. ur gonna love them. u might be mad at me for one of the chappies in HLR (story 2) but it all turns out good in the end. I hope you guys r totally psyched about the trilogy. i luv it but it is also my story. So...**

**please reveiw me and tell me wat u think**

**luv ya guys**

**hisdarkprincess**


	29. ErikNadir Project

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**OMG. i have bad news. I AM GOING TO PISS EVERYBODY OFF CUZ' OF THIS CHAPPIE! don't think i hate u, but i jus luv cliffhangers! I know u don't like um Tiniwiel but hang in there. the chapie after this is gonna be worth while. **

**NOW FOR...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- I am so happy u r excited about the trilogy. i do hope ur excited about this chappie. it is gonna be hilarious, but don't get too excited. don't hate becuz' i luv cliffhagers. jus be excited for the nxt chappie. luv ya and enjoy**

**Gi Xian- Yea-yuh! another who luvs the trilogy idea. and its true i will probably be ovewhelmed by the reviews wanting more, more, more. but i no my reviews will put up with slow posts, except mayb Esltelle Tiniwiel. i am now going to consider u a reg. reviewer.WELCOME! hope u continue to read though all 3 stories. luv ya and enjoy hehehe**

**mrsgerrybutler13- at this moment watching POTO YEA-YUH could u write a longer review? j/k but seriously. Erik: yeah seriously. Ana: oh shut up. wait never mind this is the one who matches u up with that twit christine. srry they have been doing that alot. hope u like luv ya and enjoy**

**Estelle Tiniwiel- please don't get too mad at me for this chappie. i didn't mean to rite so wat happens happens, it jus worked out that way. i think with u as a reviewer cliffhangers r best cuz' then i knowfor sureur gonna read it. although i knowu luv me and my story too much to just disreguard it like that. so please don't get too mad at me it will all finish in the nxt chappie I PROMISE! (and this time i mean it)luv ya and enjoy (don't get too mad)**

**Erik for President- YEA-YUH! i thought that u jus stoped reading my story cuz i hadn't gotten a review from u for like the last4 or 5 chappies. I LUV THE FLIPPIN' REACTION! i have never had that good of a reaction since ur last review. i'm glad u like my story so much and i hope u look forward to the trilogy too. well hope u review again, luv ya and enjoy by the way to care if i, when doing shout outs, call u _E for P_ tell me nxt review luv ya and enjoy**

**Blue fur and Puffin- i'm glad u as well r excited by the thought of my trilogy. but this story still has like 17 chappies left not counting this one. so there will be like a total of 45-50 total chappies. hope ur excited. luv ya and enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Erik-Nadir Project

He rushed downstairs, why did she have to trust that damn man enough to bring him down here. Now he had to go and put up with him...Nadir.

He came to the final trapdoor that led him to his (and Christine's) humble abode. He headed straight to the guest room, where he found his old friend.

* * *

**Nadir's POV**

"Come, we need to talk." he replied bluntly. _'This is gonna be bad,'_I thought.

Erik led me to his library, where there was a nice large bottle of scotch, waiting for us. Quickly and quietly he poured two glasses full, and handed one of them to me. You could tell he was fuming and not saying anything was making the anger simmer.Finally he spoke, he was so quiet, he was almost inaudible, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, my old friend. But now I can see it was a mistake. SoI will take my leave here." I turned toexit the library when he stoped me.

"Why leave? By doing so you're just delaying the inevitable. So lets settle this now, as clam and politely as we can." WOW! He was actually thinking of being a gentleman about this. This woman has sure changed him attitude.

"Fine then. But please lets be civil about it," I replied, I really did not want to get on his bad side about this topic.

"Well we can try at least," he paused... "Now where should we start? Hmmm... good side, bad side? Tough decision. How about we start with how you betrayed me." he said calmly. Calmly not being good.

"What about that?" I asked confidently, yet cowardly. He could tell I was now slowly being backed into a corner, and the look in his eyes went from cool, calm and collected to anger, anger and evil happiness. He knew he was winning.

"Well firstly, Why did you do it?" he asked, still reletivly calm.

"I was protecting her from..." he cut me off.

"FROM WHAT DAROGA? MYSELF?" there it was, he had snapped and there was no turning back, I was done for. "WHY...why..." his words were interrupted by small sobs, this was a side of him I had never seen. He leaned against on of the bookcases and began to cry to himself softly. He stayed in that same spot for quite sometime, no less then twenty minutes. When he finally turned back around to continue talking to me, his cheek was tear stained. "WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO TO HER?" he yelled. "I HAD NEVER TOUCHED HER. I never once touched her. She was too special, too beautiful to be touched by A MONSTER LIKE ME!"As he said this he ripped the mask off reavealing the horrible deformity everybody talked about. He fell to his knees, and once again, began to cry softly.

"Erik, I meant no harm, I just knew..." once again he cut me off.

"You just knew I had anger problems and thought that I might not think and just strike her? Why would I ever do that to someone I loved? Why?"

"Because she loved somebody else." I stuttered.

"Still..." just then there was a knock on the library door. "Come in," he called out.

It was Mme. Giry, Meg following closely behind.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Ah Madame,"I said trying to find my mask on the ground from earlier.

"Oh, I am sorry Erik, I just thought I would bring Meg here since she is now awake. But I can see you are in the middle of something, so we can just come back later," she turned to walk away when I stopped her. "No Madame, it is okay, I can finish this conversation later, Meg and her news is most important now." I turned to Nadir, "You can leave. I will be there shortly, so we can continue talking." This time I didn't stop him as he took his leave, even though I wanted to. I replaced my mask upon my face then invited the two ladies into my library.

"Welcome!" I said, attitude cmpletely changed. But Mme. Giry had noticed my tear stained cheeks and gave me a worried, questioning look. "I'll explain later,"I whispered into her ear. "Now, Meg? Shall we continue our conversation?"

"Yes. I am terribly sorry about earlier. I just did not want to know how you would react to Raoul's vulgar behavior. But when I woke up Mama here reminded me you are not the same person you used to be. And so I am no longer frightened, even if you still get a little angry." Se paused to catch her breath. I held out my arm, inviting her to take it, which she gladly obliged. I escorted her to one of the two large leather chairs I have placed in the very center of the room. Once she was seated, I located myself to the one opposite her own.

She still looked very tired, and the journey from her room to my fifth cellar home had to make her feel even worse. "Come now Meg what happened?" he asked patiently.

"Erik... nevermind. Okay, here I go. when I replied to his question about my dream and you "hurting me", like I said, I yelled 'Raoul he's my father, why would he want to hurt me?' He angered and yelled..." she paused. "Erik I can't say it. It is too horrible." she dropped her head, so she was looking at her hands folded in her lap rather than my eyes.

"Now come on Meg.I need you to tell me everything. I deserve to know. It was about me you know." I smiled, and she giggled. _'good, at least I can make her smile,'_ I thought.

"Erik it is just so bad, I cna't and won't say it."

"Meg you have too. Please for my sake."

"Fine!" she said aggitatedly. "He called you a Mother Fucker! It that what you wanted to hear?"

I stood up as quickly as I could. I rushed over to my full untouched glass of scotch, I had poured earlier when I was with Nadir. God it tasted good right now. I drank away some of the anger as I started to pour another glass full, when I remembered Meg was still in the room andI shouldn't drink in front of her."Can you please repeat that?" I asked, in a state of shock.

"He called you a Mother Fucker," she replied once again.

"Why that little Bastard, sorry. I can't believe he would call me that even though I deserve it, BUT STILL." I sat down in anger, speechless. Then I looked at Meg, "Thank you for telling me, you can go ahead and go back to bed. In the morning are you going to tell Christine and Mme. Giry? Or have you already told your mother?"

"I have told no one but you. In the morning I am going to Mama and then Chirstine. Thank you Erik." she said, and she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Good-night Erik." and with that she left. _'God, please help me with my next conversation. Please make it peaceful.'_ I thought to myself. I then stood and headed for the guest bedroom once more. Before I walked in I whispered, "Here I Go."


	30. ErikNadir Project2ndhalfNadir's POV

**!HEY!**

**Hey ppl!**

**Wat up?**

**NMH**

**I don't really have much to say so here I go... it's not really a long chappie. mostly me talking:P**

**well now, December 10, i am going to talk. i am very emotional rite now, so if this chappie sux i am very srry. i have 2 reasons. 1-I just saw the movie Rent and it is so sad yet so good. it is about AIDS and u never realize how real it is util u have seen this movie or know someone with the disease. i cryed and i am not usually one to cry at movies so... u can tell how good it actually was. AND number 2- i am having troubles with relationships, my ex is mad at me cuz i have a new boyfriend and i don't want to bore u with the details so please enjoy and don't be too hard on me if it sux (that includes spelling errors) thanx hisdarkprincess**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**mrsgerrybutler13- I am so srry Ana has been yelling at u. I have tried to make her stop but to no avail. Just ignore her becuz' when u yell at her u just anger her more and anger Erik as well. I will try to convince her u rn't that bad but in the mean time I apologize in adavnced for everything she might say. But like I said, just ignore the insults and welcome the few compliments. Yep. WE don't LOVE RAOUL! Hahahahahahahahaha I think that is funny. Well ttyl honey. R, R & enjoy also YAY! Raoul gets shot in the lower abdomen!**

**Gi Xian- yes u a regular YAY! Glad u liked the chappie hope u enjoy the nxt one too R, R & enjoy ;)**

**Twinkle22- I am so srry that FFN hates u. but I am so happy that u got me a review. I hope this snappy update (not so much)makes ya happier. R, R & enjoy**

**Estelle Tiniwiel- well I am glad u don't hate me, cuz' I was very afraid u were going to. I kant really tell If u r particularly happy or sad about this cliffhanger though. I r cornfused. Ironic in a good or bad way? Now even more cornfused. Well R, R & enjoy hope ya luv it**

**Erik for President- i luv the whole 'bloody fricken brilliant' thing. it really puts a smile on my face when i read it. exspecially since i am sooo depressed rite now. hope u think this nxt chappie is that good too. R, R & enjoy luv ya**

**Blue fur and Puffin- Yay! finally a review. but don't wrry i haven't been waiting on u to post. all i have had done for almost a week r my shout outs and the first sentence. i am so emotional rite now, so if the chappie sux i am terribly srry. i don't want to bore u with details so please R, R & enjoy the nxt chappie.**

**k I forgot to mention this last chappie. EBS has only about 17 or so chappies left. So that means it is going to be about 45-50 chappies long. Hope ur excited for the end of this story and the start of the next. Luv ya guys hisdarkprincess

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Erik-Nadir Project–2nd half (Nadir's POV)

He walked into my room, seeming more provoked then before. I opened my mouth to say something. But when I looked up into his eyes, I saw nothing but hate and sadness, not a good mixture when it comes to Erik and so I quickly shut my mouth and stood up. He pointed at the hallway, so I hustled in front of him and headed towards the library, when...

"Nadir. We cannot go to the Library. I must have room to pace and with the chairs in the middle of the room there is not enough space." Then he said something under his breathe so quietly, that I had to strain to hear it, "And I don't want to ruin any of the books or book cases if I get the urge to break something." After that last little comment, I staightened up hoping it wouldn't be because of me.

It was a quick little turn, and then we were there in the main room by the bank of the lake. He sat down on the organ bench and pointed to the old rocker for me. I sat down, hoping he wasn't going to speak. I guess he was reading my thoughts, because when he spoke it had to do exactly with what I was thinking, "Oh Nadir. So childish. What, do think me not talking is going to prevent me from being angry?" He stood up and looked at me questioningly. "Well you are very, very wrong. That would just make my anger simmer and become worse. Besides it is not really you I am angry with anymore. It mostly has to do with that little fop you led down here that day, almost two-and-a-half-years ago."

"But I thought..."

"What Nadir? You thought that I would have forgotten? I thought that you were smart enough to figure out that I would never forget the day _my only friend_ betrayed me. How ignorant are you?"

"But Erik?"

"What now, you want to appologize? I think you are terribly late. I still don't understand why you did what you did? What was running through your head as you did this?" he looked deep into my eyes. His glare forcing me to tell the truth.

"I knew how obsessed you were with this girl and I know how possessive you can get, and..." I didn't know how to word it. There was no possible way to say it without offending him.

"Well? I am waiting!"

"I don't want to offend you," I said flat out.

"Well why would it matter? You've already betrayed me! Honestly, tell me, can it get any worse?" he asked agitatedly.

"No. I am afraid it can't," I said dropping my head. He started pacing around the small room, looking as if he wanted to strangle me. " I was, for some reason, afraid you were going to kill her." I said this so quietly. But I knew he heard me. Damn man has the greatest hearing.

"I THOUGHT WE JUST WENT OVER THIS?" he yelled. As he said this, he was passing by the organ, where a vase sits on top of it. He grabbed it and threw it into the wall. And it had a very loud crash the reverbarated off the walls.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I woke up to a loud crash of something breaking against my door. I got out of bed, and heard comotion in the room outside my own. I couldn't make out who it was and so I carefully cracked my door to look out. As I did I saw Erik hurry bythe door unaware it was cracked, and Nadir,I believe was his name, in the middle of the room, Erik circling him, yelling," Why would I touch her? I loved her, and worshiped her! Why would I touch her when she was so beautiful, and I was so ugly?"

I wasn't exactlly sure who he was talking about, but I was almost positive it was me. I opened my door all the way, but Erik didn't seem to notice. Neither did Nadir. So I walked over to the organ, and stood quietly next to it and out of Erik's way. He was so angry, yet so sad, I could see it in his eyes. Something must have gone wrong with Meg, but I had no idea what.

Then finally Nadir spoke up, "I am sorry Erik, but because of your face..."

"Yes because of my face you weren't thinking. You were too worried about me hurting her, becasuse she wouldn't accept me. And it was all because of this." he stopped in mid-stride and turned to face Nadir. Then pulled off his mask, watching Nadir flinch. He fell to the ground in sobs (i know Erik has been crying alot, and taking his mask off alot, but this is a very personal conversation and Nadir needs to see and understand y(that is y he keeps taking his mask off)). That was when Nadir finally noticed me.

I had run to Erik's side to comfort him, and he welcomed my embrace warmly. After he got his mask back on we stood together. I was beggining to yell at Nadir, whenErikstopped me, "Christine, stay out of this. It is not your battle to fight." His attitude had changed completly, and he simply walked up to Nadir, held out his hand, and said, "Forget about the past, for it is too much trouble to remember it all."

The look on Nadir's facewas of total shock, I had the hardest time not laughing. He slowly reached out and grabbed Erik's hand and shook it cautiously. "Oh Nadir," I said. "Don't look so shocked when an old friend regains your trust. You should be happy, not scared out of your wits." I then grabbed Erik's hand and we walked quietly to the bedroom. Were he fell asleep, arm wrapped around my waist.

I knew he was exausted, but I really wanted to know WHAT HAPPENED WITH RAOUL?

* * *

**hey u guys. i know i rite too damn much. but i want to recognize u. all of my regulars (Erik for President, Estelle Tiniwiel, msrgerrybutler13, Blue fur and Puffin, Gi Xian &Twinkle22) ur guys' comments r always so good. and lately i have been terribly depressed and stressed. and when i come home from skool and read new comments, it makes me smile and forget my troubles for a while. so jus thanx for luvin' me and my story enough to stay with it. i really appreciate it. and i know i'm being corny but it is true and i hope u know how speshel u guys r to me. luv ya and once again thanx for being there for me, hisdarkprincess**


	31. ReactionsPart III Mme Giry

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat?**

**NMH**

**I luv ya guys so much. ur always there for me! okay time for...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22- thanx. i absolutly luv showing the helpless, vulnerable side of Erik. Hope you like this chappie too. it's really short srry, but i have been a blank slate all weekend so... i still hope you like it, luv ya R&R**

**mrsgerrybutler13- i luv the LMFAO! always makes me happy. i know for that chappie the emotions were perfect, but for this chappie i was so stressed/depressed i was completly blank. but i get wat you mean. well R&R luv ya.**

**Gi Xian- lol i'm the same way. if i went into "our" bedroom with Erik i coulnd't sleep so... i hope you like this chappie i was really stressed this week and depressed too. and stress and depression mixed is not a very good mix so if this chappie sux i am terribly srry but do read it and i hope you enjoy it. don't forget to review (although i know u wont) luv ya.**

**Erik for President- I don't care if it is ur slogan or not. it still makes me feel like you really like my story so... hope you like this new chappie R&R luv ya.**

**Estelle Tiniwiel-I know that as the riter of this story i have the option wether or not i put a cliffie (cliff hanger) at the end or not. but i still don't want ot clopletly T.O. you. although it is fun to torture readers sometimes expecially u cuz' ur reactions r always SO funny. i know i am SO mean. but it is a good thing when you r considered one of my favs to torture. i'm not quite sure how to explain it but i think you probably get my point. Ironic humor is so much fun. i don't know why but it just is. don't wrry i usually would be able to understand that. but usually when i am typing chappies it is at 11:00pm-12:30am so my brain doesn't fully function then so that is the only reason i didn't get it. cuz i am one of those people like you who say confusing stuff that only i really understand so don't wrry bout it.yea i know the whole mask thing happens alot but where over the real emotional parts in this story until the very last chappie (or so i think) connecting to the 2nd story in the trilogy, His Last Request. YAY! I know i luvd the whole resole between Erik and Nadir. TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! that is probably why i put it in there cuz' nobody else makes them get along in the end, which is completely besides the point that in 'Phantom' Nadir is the only person Erik called "FRIEND" yea i know Erik used the word "FRIEND" --KREEPY-- I'm glad you absolutly luv my writing and thanx for caring about my feelings, i know way to emotional, but oh well. hope you like this very short chappie R&R luv ya.----P.S. i luv it how u rite such long reviews. the more comments the better:--:**

**i never got a review from Blue fur and Puffin. hope i get one this time, luv ya guys hisdarkprincess**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Reactions--Part III--Mme. Giry's POV

Finally she walked into the room, and I could tell she was not excited to see me waiting for her. "Okay, now my turn."

"No! Maman, I want to go to sleep. Can you please wait till tomorrow. I am exhausted. I have fainted way to many times for one day."

"Meghan Giry. You will stay up and tell me everything. And then I will allow you to skip practice tomorrow." I said. Bargaining with practice always works. Or so I thought.

"Well you will be canceling practice tomorrow anyway!" she exclaimed.

"Why would I skip a practice. I have never and will never."

"Oh yes you will. You will have to, because all day you will be figuring out how to help Erik and Christine."

"Oh my God, is it that bad? Yes, you are going to tell me now." I said, worriedly.

"NO! I do not want to talk about it right now. I am too tired. I won't be able to get my stories straight tonight." she said with a yawn.

"Very well." I said disappointedly. "I will let you sleep. But as soon as you wake up, you will march yourself straight to my room. And I will call off practice. Good-night Meg." I kissed her on the forehead and then left to my room for the night.

It was a very, very long, impatient night. I could not sleep; too many nightmares. I was up every five minutes with a new nightmare.Each one adifferent way Raoul could have reacted. And by 3:00am, I gave up trying to sleep. So I laid down in bed and read. And by the the time 6:00 came around I was growing very impatient.

She had been slleping for 8 hours, so she can tell me her long awaited story. I rushed to her room, opened the door and forced her out of bed.

"What are you doing? It's only 6:00. I don't even get up this early on regular practice days," she whimpered.

"Well, you got to sleep, now out with it." I said curtly.

"Out with what?" she asked.

"The story! OUT WITH THE STORY!" I said, almost screaming.

"Okay then. No need to yell at me. So, what do you want to hear first?"

"Tell me the whole story. I want to know _everything_!"

The story was long and drawn out, and she had the hardest time rembering certain details, but I got the gist. Erik and Christine needed to get away to let things with Raoulcool down. And I had the perfect place.

* * *

**srry this chappie was so short but i really didn't know what else to rite so... also i am so srry it has taken me so long to finally post again. I have been so busy with MAI choir and "The Magic of Christmas" down at the Music Hall and i have jus been a blank slate so...finally i got more ideas (somewhat) and finally got on the internet and got to post so i hope you enjoyed. R&R**

**luv ya guys, and thanx for waiting patiently,**

**hisdarkprincess**


	32. Mme Giry's Rash Decission

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**all i really have to say (besides shoutouts) is that my chappies have been ending up really short lately. i don't know y but they have. so if they are too short don't complain too much. cuz i had a really good nite the other nite when it came to riting. i was up till 3am and i rote 4 1/2 chappies. but none of them are sooper long (or jus plain long at all) please don't hate me terribly. i am just having the hardest time riting longer chappies lately. so i hope you like this chappie. but be prepared cuz this story is starting to give way to clues that will only be figured out in the nxt story. expecially chappie 32 (the nxt chappie) i hope ur anxious. cuz i sure am (bout how u guys r gonna react)**

**i have a new Morganism and it's ima meaning I'm/ I am! (jus though i should clarify that)**

**well here we go...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22-- ima glad u liked the new chappie. and i know this one took a long time to update but... at least its finally here. and i want to thank u for waiting patiently for me to update. thanx and ENJOY**

**Gi Xian-- thanx, i think the emotions actually help me rite better chappies. that is probably y i have been stuck in my riting cuz i was way too neutral when it comes to emotions. but now i am back and depressed/excited. (i have learned that when ur depressed and excited at the same time u tend to rite really good chappies and alot at one time.) so thanx for being patient with me and i hope u ENJOY too**

**mrsgerrybutler13-- i know u luvd it i am sooooooooo happee that u r excited bout this chappie too. i know u have been patient with me too, so...thanx! hope ya ENJOY too**

**Estelle Tiniwiel-- hey! i luv it how u space and go into a long story like that. it must mean u like me and the story enough to spend ur time readin' and reviewin' it with such detail. !YAY! (as u can tell ilike the long reviews(even Erik and Ana like them)) if u don't know who i mean when i say Erik and Ana, mention that in ur review and i'll explain nxt chappie. well thanx for being patient with me (since i haven't updated for a while) and i hope u ENJOY as well**

**Blue fur and Puffin-- it's okay that u neva reviewd. as long as i get one from u this chappie ima satisfied.ur story is really good. (SERIOUSLY) but i seriously am serious bout MAYB stealing the name Aric from u. I LUV THAT NAME! IT ROX MY SOX OFF! (jus in case u were wonderin'! that means i really like it!) no i probably wouldn't really steal it but i do really luv it that much. and i don't know if i missed it or not but i don't believe i hav gotten a notice for an update on it (but i'm blind and could have missed it) but if i didn't...u need to hurry up and post cuz' i luv it so much and want to read more so i know it has a happee ending where Aric and Emma (? on right name(ima tired and am having a brain fart(srry))) well i hope u post soon and thanx for being patient with me and MY story cuz' i haven't updated in a while. but i do hope u like it and ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Mme. Giry's Rash Decision

"Erik, Christine! Come here quickly!" She called out.

"What is it Antoinette?" Erik said worriedly, yet impatiently, as he ran into the room, Christine on his heels.

"Pack your things. Your leaving till the wedding is through."

"What for?" Christine asked.

"Raoul! That's what's for!" Antoinette screamed.

"We're going nowhere!" Erik said loudly silencing the two woman. "He's wasn't so psycho that he swore he was gonna kill me or anything!" he said with a chuckle.

"But that is exactly what Meg told me," Antoinette said.

"Well she never told me that," said Christine.

"Me neither," Erik said with satisfaction.

"Well she told me that," Antoinette said shakily.

"Well whatever he said, lets just forget about it and get on with our lives," Erik said reasuringly.

"But what if he comes after you?" she questioned.

"Fine! We can go where ever you want us to go."

"Where is that exactly?" Christine asked.

"Well...I want it to be a secret, so...you'll just have to wait till we get there. So pack quickly and meet me out front. I'll have a buggy waiting."

So Erik and Christine rushed to their bedroom to pack.

* * *

"Erik do you think Raoul would really do that?" 

"Yes Christine I believe he would."

"Do you think this is necessary?"

"I don't know Christine. Maybe, maybe not. But it would be nice to get away for a while," he said as he walked over to Christine's side. "Here, let me carry your luggage for you."

When they finished their long walk to the front of the opera, Antoinette hurried them into the buggy. As she began to climb in tooshe was stopped by Meg.

"Maman, where are you going?"

"Shhhhhh. I am taking Erik and Christine to the cottage until after the wedding."

"Wait... You're gonna miss my wedding too!"

"No dear, of course not! I would never. I am just taking them and then I will come back. After things have cooled off I will go back and get them."

"Oh...okay. I'll see you soon, then."

"Bye. I'll see you in a few hours." And she climbed into the buggy and they were off.


	33. What's Wrong With Christine?

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**what is up?**

**NMH**

**i am going to keep this as short and sweet as i can. all i am going to say is i hope that this chappie is longer. and that the nxt chappie will be 2 of them mushed 2gethr. also that i wanted to post so u guys could read this sooner. so if you haven't reviewed yet its okay. i'll still read l8r. the whole point of this chappie is to make u guys happeer. so here i go...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22-- hey. i'm glad u enjoyed it, and i hope this one is that good too.**

**mrsgerrybutler13-- hey! that's not vurry nice! oh well! i am going to mush the nxt 2 chappies 2gethr though cuz' theyr kinda short when separated. but if it ends up sounding like crap its _allur fault._ j/k BUT SERIOUSLY. well i hope ya like it.**

**Estelle Tiniwiel-- okay, i have alot to explain bout Erik and Ana. first off, the names r from one of my fav POTO fics called Moving On. and the 2 best characters are Erik and Ana. and so u c i have these voices inside my head so i named them. one being Erik and the other Ana. so if i eva have a comment from them to u or talk bout them u will now understand wat i am talkin bout. ima lovin how u r soooooooo xcited bout this new chappie and i hope it is wat u xpected, or do i want it to b unxpected? well i jus hope u like it.**

**Gi Xian-- well i actually am starting to make a raoul a bit more of a good guy so i hope that makes a little more sense. and i don't think Meg has the heart to break-up with him fora rich_er_ guyeenyways cuz' then he would have been rejected for another man twice: Once by Christine (although i think she made the rite decision), and then by Meg. but i'm not so mean that i would have that happn to him, or am i? eenyways i hope u enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

What's Wrong With Christine?

The buggy was slow moving, and Christine had leaned into Erik's shoulder and fallen alseep shorty after they left.

Antoinette had noticed this and said something about it, "Erik, is she feeling alright? She looks really pale."

"Well it is really hot out today, she is probably just overheated. I mean I would be overheated too if I had to wear a dress like that."

"What?" Antoinette asked, a little surprized and shocked by that comment.

"That was...a strictly hypothetical statement, of course." he said, faulty.

"Whatever you say Erik," she said with a giggle.

He sighed heavily and looked out the window to see lovely scenery outside. JOY! This was gonna be a long ride.

He had been staring out the window at the scenery that passed by for a while now and finally got bored with it, so he pulled Christine closer and drifted off to sleep as well, his head resting on hers.

* * *

**+long lapse of time+**

He woke up with a large kink in his neck from the way he had fallen asleep, and tried to work the tension from the muscles. He then realized Christine was still asleep and the were still traveling.

"Antoinette, how long are we going to fricken ride in this buggy, before we get there?" he asked impatiently.

"We've only been traveling for an hour," She said, like an hour was only a short amount of time.

"An hour is a long time. Besides I would like to get Christine into a proper bed, and you knowI have a microscopic attention span." as he said this he went to bush her hair from her face, but when he touched her he pulled back with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Antoinette asked, not sure of what to think.

He looked at Christine with concern and said, "She's burning up!"

"Well then it's a good thing we're here. Quickly wake her up and explain what's happening. Hurry now." and she stepped out of the buggy to unload the luggage.

He nodded in agreement with what Antoinette had said and turned to Christine, but she looked so peaceful sleeping and so he decided that he would not disturb her. In stead he picked her up and carried her.

When he met up with Antoinette he realized his surrondings. They were in front of a tall hotel looking building, and so he proceeded towards the door. But when she stopped him, he looked at her, confused.

"I know you thought that this was our destination, but we still have about aten minute gallop to the_real _place."

"Are you serious? Fine! Lead me to the horses,I need to get Christine under some blankets, so her fever doesn't raise anymore. Hurry now! We must get there quickly."

And so she led him the the horses and they mounted quickly, and they were off at a very fast pace.

And just like she had said, ten minutes later, they reached a small clearing in the woods. And in that clearing was a very small cottage. They stopped in front and dismounted Erik burst through the front door, and rushed to the closest bedroom. He placed Christine under the covers and tucked her in, hoping this would help keep her warm. Antoinette came into the room with a cool rag, which she placed on Christine's forehead to try to bring down the fever. Erik had gone to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Christine to help put himself at ease.

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" she asked.

"No. We will be okay. Leave my horse here, just so we have transportation if she gets worse," he said sadly.

"Where will you go if she does happen to get worse?"

"I will return to the opera and get her to a physician right away."

"Well then. I do hope she gets better. But I should leave, Meg will be wondering whereI am. I will see you Monday, when I return to bring you back. Good luck Erik. I hope she gets better soon," and she left.

* * *

**I hope that this chappie isn't too short. you should have ssen the changes i made to this chappie. almost none of it is the same. it is _definately better._ well i will stop chatterin'. luv ya guyses, hisdarkprincess**


	34. To the Cottage

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat is up?**

**NMH**

**okay to keep it short. i know not all of you have reviewed yet, but i am so excited about you guyses reading these chappies that i want to update alot. i want u guyses to get to the end of this story so you can start on the nxt one. so... i still would like you to review the previous chappie if you want. here we go...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22-- ima srry but i can't tell u wats rong with chrsitine. i hope this update is fast enough for ya. ENJOY!**

**Gi Xian-- i still don't know if ima mean enough th do that to him. he gets nicer, trust me! and mayb she is preggers, mayb she isn't preggers.u'll jus have to reaf to find out. (its not in this chappie) till then ENJOY**

**Erik for President-- glad u liked it! hope u like this one ENJOY**

**Blue fur and Puffin-- i was thinking of a place in my story where i could use the name Aric, and i got an idea, but it would disgrace the name so ima not sure if ima gonna steal it eenymore. eenyways... i hope u post soon and also ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

To the Cottage

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_I don't know what to do? I believe that I made the right decision by telling Meg what I had told her, but since then I have not seen or heard from her. And I know what you're thinking:_

_Hasn't it been like 3 days?_

_Well that's partly right. It's been 1 1/2 days. But Meg and I were supposed to have lunch today, but she never showed up. _

_I'M WORRIED!_

_I have finally come to a newdecision. I am going to apologize to Meg andallow Erik and Christine to come to the wedding. And I know you think I'm being too...hmmmm...I don't know the word for it...hmmmm...well, whatever it is, it means I am waytoo forgiving. But Meg deserves to have ALL her friends and family at her wedding like me. So...I had to give in._

_!AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND EITHER!_

_Love, your owner,_

_Raoul_

_

* * *

_

**+Raoul tells Meg+**

He took a short walk to the opera house where he met Antoinette, who was exiting a buggy.

"Oh, Mme. Giry, may I speak with Meg?"

"Of course. But why are you asking me for permission? She is your fiancé."

"It was because I wasn't sure if you would want me to talk to her anymore."

"Monsieur le Viscomte, it was your opinion. I would never judge a person on that alone."

"Thank you Mme., and do call me Raoul."

"Certainly...Raoul. Meg should be in her room."

He rushed into the opera towards Meg's room. When he reached the door, he knocked politely.

"Yes?" she answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Raoul!"

She opened the door and looked at him furiously, "What do _you_ want?"

"I came to talk to you about what happened."

"What about it? You already said I can't have myfather or friend at my wedding. Anything else you want to restrict?"

"About Erik and Christine coming? I was thinking, and, I changed my mind. If I can have all my friends and family at_our_ wedding then you should be able to, too. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it in the first place."

"It's okay! I forgive you," she said happily, leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Just then Antoinette walked up behind them, "Meg? Christine's very ill!"

"What!" she asked in shock.

"When I left the cottage, she had a very high fever."

"Well then I must be with her!" she said, "I'll be right out. Let me change into something more appropriate for traveling." She turned to walk into her room, when she was stopped by her mother.

"No! We will be going nowhere tonight. The earliest I will allow you to leave is tomorrow morning."

"Then we leave tomorrow morning, at 6:30." and she vanished into her bedroom for the night.

* * *

**+The Journey+**

It was an early rise at six, but Meg didn't really care. Her bestfriend was ill and that meant she needed to be with her. And that was that!

She had gotten ready quickly, and even beat her mother to the stables.

Finally Antoinette reached the stables and slowly started saddling her horse.

"Maman, hurry up! We need to start off if we plan to make it there by noon."

"What!" she asked, turning to look at her daughter, already on her mount. "And why are you riding Caesar? Of all the horses in this stable, why did you pick him? He isn't even your horse. He's Erik's."

"Well, I don't know! I just wanted to ride him. And I know he can carry me to the cottage on a straight gallop."

"Well don't plan on that happening. There is no way that Frodo can make it there on a straight gallop!"

"We can always give the horses a breather if they need it. Now hurry up! We need to get going!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she said slowly mounting her horse. "Okay lets go."

And they headed off.

After about forty-five minutes of straight galloping, Antoinette motioned for Meg to stop. "What's wrong?" she asked turningCaesar around so shecould faceher mother.

"Frodo is absolutely exhausted, already. Do you mind if we walk for a while?"

"No, not at all." and so the two of them dismounted, and started walking, their horses following behind them.

XxX

They had been walking in silencefor about fifteen minutes. Finally Meg decided to speak up. "Oh, Maman. I almost forgot to tell you what Raoul came to me about yesterday!' she said excitedly.

"Wait, let me guess! More despicable news!" Antoinette said, highly exaggerated.

"No, silly! He came to tell me he was sorry for making such a big deal about Erik and Christine going to the wedding. And they're now on the guest list too!"

"Are you serious? Well that's good news! Hopefully that will cheer Erik up some. I just hope Christine will be well enough to go to the wedding!"

"Lets hope so! She is my Maid of Honor."

They finally appeared in front of the hotel. "Well here we are." Antoinette said, mounting. "Lets go! The horses should be rested enough by now."

Meg mounted quickly and they were off, galloping faster than before.

Within the thirty minutes the cottage came into site. And before the horses were at a complete stop, Meg had jumped off and ran for the door.

Once in front of the door, she paused to regain her composure. Then she knocked quietly, her mother now by her side.

Erik answered the door, "Meg, Antoinette. What are you doing here?"

"We came because of Christine! I wanted to be here for her!" Meg said sounding worried.

"Certainly. If you would please come in and take a seat in the family room, I will go get her." and he left the room.

XxX

He looked all around the house and finally found hercleaning in thelibrary/den. There she was bent over cleaning the coffee table, her back turned to him. IT WAS TOO PERFECT! He crept up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waistand spun her around in a circle. She squealed with surprise.

Then he turned her around to face him, a big smile on her face, "Gosh, Erik! You scared me!"

"Well lets hope I didn't scare you as much as you scared me," he said, pulling her closer to him. "How do you feel?"

"A little nauseous, but besides that, I feel perfectly fine."

"Good! Because you have visitors."

"Really? Who?"

"Why don't you go and see. Come on." and hetook her by the hand and led her to the family room, where Antoinette and Meg were waiting.


	35. House Call

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**i am definately going to keep this short cuz' this is a very important chappie. the last sentence is the point of this whole chappie so... its a very long Morgan chappie, which is surprising, well eenyways. here we go...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**mrsgerrybutler13-- This one is VERY LONG too! GO DAD! (Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story) I hope this one is good too. hope u likieda chappie ENJOY**

**Twinkle22-- "Dear Miss Pages" is probably one of my most fav. parts of this story to rite cuz' its raoul and he's gay...wait srry he's Bi. but its jus really fun cuz' i get to act crazy and rite watevr i feel so its awesome. this chappie has no "Dear Miss Pages" moments in it. but i still hope you likie da chappie ENJOY**

**Blue fur and Puffin-- thanx! glad u luv it! its okay bout the new chappie for ur story, i can wait. i hope u likie da newchappie ENJOY**

**Gi Xian-- Okay, i am mean enuf, i jus kant do it cuz then the other 2 stories in the trilogy would make no sense. so he has to live srry. i kant tell you if she's preggers or not. jus keep reading and you will eventually find out (hint, hint, this chappie) eenyways...hope u likie da chappie ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

House Call

When she walked into the room, Meg and Antoinette walked over to greet her. Antoinette wrapped her arms around Christine in a motherly embrace, then she stepped to the side so Meg could shower her with questions and attention.

Antoinette backed up so she was standing next to Erik, "I thought she was sick?"

"I though she was too. Just a moment ago I asked her how she felt, and she said that she felt nauseous, but otherwise perfectly fine," he said in a concerned tone.

"Well she seems fine now, but if anything unusual happens taker her straight to a doctor. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"And you think I do?" He yelled.

"No...of course not! That's not what I..." he cut her off.

"That sure as hell sounded like what you meant!"

"I'm sorry Erik. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize. It's I who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I blew up at you; it's just that I am exhausted from being up all night taking care of Christine. But you know I love her and would die if any thing happened to her."

"I know Erik, I know. I just wish I knew what was wrong with her," and she walked to the couch, thinking.

**XxX**

**+Meg and Christine+ **

They had gone to the porch so they could talk alone. As soon as they stepped outside Meg wrapped her arms around Christine, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked, struggling for breath.

"I'm just so glad that you're health again! Maman told me you were deathly ill."

"I was; that's what's so weird about it. And now I'm perfectly fine."

"OoO, Christine! I have good News!"

"What about!" she said, sitting down with her hand on her belly.

"Christine, are you okay?" Meg asked, sounding somewhat alarmed.

"I'm fine! Now, you were saying?"

"OoO, yea! Well Raoul came by and apologized about the whole 'wedding' thing and would appreciate it if you would come to the wedding!"

"Oh, Meg..." she jumped up to give her a hug, but sat down quickly, her hand on her temple.

Meg rushed to her side, "Are you okay! What's wrong!"

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Here, let me go get Erik," she turned to walk into the house, but Christine stopped her.

"Meg, don't go tell Erik; he's stressed enough as it is. A little dizziness isn't...the worst. I've felt really bad and this is nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Meg said and she sat down in the chair next to Christine.

"Well, I'm excited to go home." Christine said, trying to make the space around them more comfortable.

"Seriously? That nasty, damp, dark prison?"

"Yes; I know that this cottage is nice but that 'prison,' as you call it, was my first real home and I will never see it the same as anybody else does."

"Okay? Whatever you say Christine."

"Well, I guess we better tell Erik the good news: WE GET TO GO HOME!" She stood, a little wobbly on her feet, and walked back into the house.

XxX

**+Erik and Christine+**

Christine ran into the room with a big smile on her face. "Erik, guess what?"

"What?" he asked, putting an arm protectively around her waist.

"We get to go home," she screamed.

"Wait...no we can't."

"Yes we can; Meg just told me."

"What did she just tell you?" he asked mischievously.

"Raoul apologized for being rude to us and we can go to the wedding!"

Just then, Meg walked through the door. Erik directed toward her. "Are you serious?"

"What?" she asked confused.

Christine answered for her, "Yes, I'm serious! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am; it's home, but I'm not so sure that's where you should be right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"Because your ill and..."

"I'm fine."

"No your not...don't interrupt me. I'm not finished. Now...but if you want to go home, I guess we can."

"Oh, thank you Erik! I'll go get my things."

"But you never unpacked."

"Exactly!" she said, disappearing into the bedroom. Moments later, she walked back out with her things. "Ready?"

"Sure. Let me carry your stuff for you; we have a little bit of riding to do."

"Ok. Lead me to my horse."

Erik just looked at her. "Um...we don't have a horse for you. When you can here, you were sick so we rode on the same horse."

"Okay then. I can ride tandom with someone. Lets go see the horses," and she walked out the door.

As soon as she was out the door there was a loud squeal. The three ran out to see Christine jumping with, what seemed like, joy. "Who rode Ceasar here?" she squeaked.

"I did." Meg said with a sigh of relief.

"Well sorry, but I get to ride him home." she said running towards him. When she reached him, he leaned into her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him in a very large hug.

"Since when did they get so close?" Antoinette asked.

"When we were first settling in, after we were married she spent alot of time with him in his "stable." Erik explained.

By the time Erik had loaded the luggage on the pack horse Christine had already circled thecottage like seven times. "Are you guys ready yet? Caesar and I are starting to get bored."

"Just let me mount and then we can go." and as quickly as he had said this, they were off.

Finally they reached the hotel and everybody but Christine dismounted. "What are you guys doing? We're not home yet."

"Well we take a buggy from her," Antoinette explained.

"But what about the horses? How do the get home?" Christine asked.

"Well I don't know how Caesar and Frodo are going to get home? But the other two stay here."

"How about you two go how in the buggy and Christine and I will ride home with Frodo and Caesar."

"Okay. See you at the opera then." and once the luggage was loaded the buggy was off.

Finally, after a long ride home, Erik and Christine reached the opera. Once in the stables, they dismounted and headed for the lair.

!HOME SWEET HOME!

**+1 hour later+christine's P.O.V.+**

I began to feel ill again, so decided to go visit Antoinette, since Erik was busy composeing. I left him a note just so he wouldn't worry and took my leave.

Once I reached Antoinette's door I knocked gently. And she answered, seeming surprized. "Ah, Christine. So good to see you. Are you feeling okay?"

"That's exactly why I came here. I started feeling bad again and so I came to see you. I was thinking you might be able to take me to see a doctor."

"Of course I could." she replied. "But, just wondering, does Erik happen to know your here?"

"No he doesn't. He was comosing and I didn't want to disturb him so I left him a note instead."

"Okay then. Well lets head out." At the front of the opera we grabbed a buggy and headed towards a physician's office. By the time we reached there I began to feel worse then ever. And Antoinette could tell.

"Lets get you in here quickly." she said, rushing me through the door.

There was really nobody there. She sat me down in a chair and then approached the "receptionist". By the look on her face you could tell she seemed worried. She dissappeared into the next room and then told me I could now see the doctor.

I entered the room and saw the doctor waiting for me. He told me to sit down, and I did so. He began asking me questions. "Hello dear. I am just going to ask you a few questions before I begin my check-up. How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Since yesterday, around 11:30 a.m." I replied.

"What were your symptoms?"

"I believe I had a very high fever and debilitating stomach cramps and nausea." This was very difficult.

"And one last question. How do you feel now?"

"Once again I have severe stomach cramps and nausea."

"Okay, if you would please lay down on the table I would like to try something."

I did as told and he began applying pressure to certain spots on my tummy. Everytime he applied pressure he would simply nod and say a simple "yup."

Finally he finished and left the room. Moments later he pulled Antoinette out of the room and told her something. Just as soon as I gave up trying to hear what he was telling Antoinette, he walked away and she walked into the room, a really serious look on her face. "Christine, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

She got a huge grin on her face, "You're pregnant!"


	36. What will Erik say?

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**can you believe i am posting my 35th chappie? well i kant believe i've gone this far. i kan definately tell i have advanced as a riter since i first started this story. srry i'm blabbering. i hope you guyes absolutly luv tyhis really depressing chappie. well...here i go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Twinkle22: i know Christine's pregnant! YAY! erik has a good reaction and a very long one too. srry it took me so long, but at least i finally got there. hope you ENJOY**

**mrsgerrybutler13: you actually don't really know what's going to happen in this one do you? HAH! eenyways i hope you like this chappie. (even though i know you will) ENJOY**

**Gi Xian: Damn ur good! i hope you don't hate me for wat happens l8r on in this story (altough u probably will) eenyways that's in a couple of chappies i hope you enjoy what erik has to say. quite a rather long chappie ENJOY**

**Blue fur and Puffin: yay! i know that u will probably abosolutly luv this chappie. jus remember that i base this story off of the book Phantom. that's why it's really diff. k? k! hope u like ENJOY**

**NEWBIE: gerardsgirl: hey! I'm glad you like the story so far and i also hope you keep up with the rest of this one and the other two to come (this is first book of my trilogy) ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

What will Erik say?

He was playing the organ, composing, and stopped to go check on Christine. SHE WASN'T THERE! He looked around the lair, but could find her nowhere. WHERE COULD SHE BE? He checked the bedroom again, but she was still missing. He collapsed on the bed, and landed on something. IT WAS A NOTE!

It read:

_Erik,_

_I went to see Antoinette. Don't worry, I'm feeling much better. I'll see you when we return, we're going out._

_Love,_

_Christine_

"Well thanks for telling me good-bye Christine," he said sardonically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be mad." She said from behind him.

He turned in surprise, "Worried is more the word."

"Well, I have good news. I just returned from the physician's office and found out what was wrong with me."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Well...tell me."

"Sit down first. Trust me, you'll want to."

"Okay. I'm sitting now tell me."

She sat down next to him. "Erik... I'm pregnant!"

Tears began streaming down his face. "Could you say that again. I need to hear it one more time, please," he said quietly, as he looked at the floor and the new puddle of tears forming.

"I'm pregnant?"she said now sounding saddened by her news.

He looked up at her, "What's wrong Christine? You cannot possibly be disappointed about this...can you?"

"I can when you are too." she said now crying herself.

"What?" he asked in total shock. "You think I'm upset about this? Christine how could I be? These are tears of joy not sadness." She looked into his eyes, they were filled with happiness. She smiled at him and dried her tears.

He stood and reached out his hand, "Come, I think it's about time I told you this." She took his hand and followed him.

He led her to the music room and they sat on the couch. "Christine...I think it's time you learned about my past." Shr looked at him, holding back her excitement, finally the long awaited truth.

"I'm not real sure where to begin, so I'll start at the very beginning. I was born in an upstairs room in my mother's house, my father already dead. I was immeadiately cast out. My mother paid no attention to me, my only friend her dog, Sasha. From the very beginning she could tell I was very smart. I could talk fully at age two and walk at seven months. I took a liking to music and when I was old enough she began teaching me how to play the piano. My talent quickly exceeded her own and so she hired me a private tutor, who's talent I quickly exceeded as well. I also took a liking to reading and was reading very advanced books for my age. My mother home schooled me. I never knew what a birthday was until I was five. I'm guessing Madame Perrault finally talked her into celebrating my birth, for that was my first and last celebration. My mother found a doctor as a suitor, Dr. Étienne Barye, I believe was his name. The older I got the more my mother seemed to act somewhat civil towards me. One night a mob attacked the house, they were after me. They killed Sasha and when I went to retrieve her they injured me as well. I didn't notice, I just quickly set to burying her body. Étienne arrived after the mob left and quickly set to cleaning,stitching and bandaging my wound. He then gave me a large dose of laundrum to help me sleep through the pain, it didn't work. While I was "sleeping" he tried to convince my mother to throw me into an isane asylum and runaway with him. But she stood up for me and refused for that to happen, she loved me,I didn't believe her. She cast him away and he never returned. That night after she had gone to bed, I ran. "He paused to dry his eyes, and then continued, "I wandered for days and came upon a gypsy campsite. I was caught and became part ot their traveling show, I was called the Living Corpse. For each audience I was forced to remove my mask. I finally approached my "manager" and showed him one of my many talents: Ventriloquism! He agreed to pay me a sum if I would make a flower sing and them remove my mask at the end. I lived in a cage and learned to love my solitude. One night I tried to runaway but was caught. I commited by first murder. I retrieved two horses and my bloodied knife. And once again I ran. I ran to... Christine are you okay?"

Chritine's face was stained with fresh tears, guilt in her eyes. She looked at him, "I never realized..." She stopped in mid-sentence, trying to swallow back tears.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'll stop." He started to stand.

"No! Sit back down. I have been waiting a long time to hear this story, please continue."

"Okay, if you wish. Now where was I? Oh yes... I ran to Rome with two horses and my know bloodied knife. When I finally arrived I began venturing out at night to look at the beautiful masonary around the city. One night I was at a construction site and was caught by an old man, Giovanni, who worked with masonary. We slowly began bonding in a strange way. Every night we would meet in a new place around the city and he would show me and teach me about each little piece of masonary and architecture. But one night, I was about 12 then, he offered me an apprenticeship with him. I accepted kindly and he took me to live with him. I lived in his cellar for 2 years and then fled when he betrayed me and made me remove my mask and I killed his daughter...accidentally, of course. After I fled I began my own booth in a traveling show. I became a traveling magician.Then I was visited by my good friend...Nadir? " he had appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I was told I could stay here. Where have you been, I could find you nowhere yesterday."

"We were forced to leave for safety reasons, BIG MISTAKE! When Chirstine became ill, we returned home and she was taken to a doctor."

"What was wrong?' he asked concerned.

Christine sat there silently, staring off into space, "It was just a symptom of her pregnancy," Erik siad somewhat worriedly.

"That is woderful! Congratulations!" Nadir said excitedly.

Christine still just sat there, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Sorry! She's a little upset right now. You just interrupted the most depressing time in my life...I met you. Well actually, I haven't quite yet, but were almost there."

"Ahh, got it! Well then I'll just leave you to your story." and he walked out of the room.

Erik looked at Christine pitifully, "Shall I finish my story?"

"Yes please."

"Is it okay if I tell it the quick way?"

"How is that?"

"Not near as much detail. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine," she sounded empty.

"Okay. Well Nadir was sent after me and took me to Russia, where I spent three years killing people just so the Knanum would be satisfied. I was her slave and could do nothing about it. When she became bored of my tricks I fled to protect my life. I returned to a small town in the Norther part of France. There I started a business, and became well know for what I did: Architecture and Masonary! After several years at the business I returned to my hometown of Boscherville and found that my mother died the day before I arrived. After that I went to Paris to find a Monsieur Garnier, who had won a contest to build the new Opera. Once I found him I offered to give my services to him. He accepted and I became his right hand man. I built the opera how I wanted based off of Monsieur Garnier's blueprints. It was perfect! I had a home and a job. I became the Opera Ghost. I lived successfully in the Opera throughout the war. Then you came along, and I first heard you sing. You voice was so meloncholy, I became obsessed, and slowly my obsession became love." Christine began sobbing uncontrolably. Erik wrapped his arms around her and continued. "Then you betrayed me for that boy! I was heart broken and destroyed. Then two years after that very day you returned, and I didn't know how to feel. You told me that you loved me, and with those two words my heart repaired itself. And them you came to live with me even though it risked your life." Christine's head was down and Erik knealed infront of her so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you more then you can imagine Christine." He placed his hand on her belly. "And I never thought the day would come when I would have _my wife bear my child_." He wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Christine, what's wrong? You seem sad."

"I feel so guilty." she said sadly.

"Don't feel sorry for me, it's not like my life was that important."

"But it is Erik. Nobody had the right to treat you like they did. And that goes for me too. I'm not good enough for you Erik!" she broke down into hysterics.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her,him now crying as well,"No Christine, I'm the one that's not good enough for you."


	37. SURPRISE!

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**ima gonna keep this short. for like the past 3 chappies i haven't gotten reviews form Estelle Tiniwiel or Erik for President, so... yea. I hope you guys review this chappie cuz' this story is just starting to get good at the end. well... here we go...**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Twinkle22: YAY! christine got to hear about erik's past and erik now knows she's pregnant! YAY! now the horrible ending of the story has to happen. it doesn't happen in this chappie and it won't in the next either but it definately will in the 38th chappie. so yea. ENJOY**

**Gi Xian: ima glad u liked the chappie and i hope you dn't get mad at me fr what happens in the 38th chappie. but i think ima pretty much screwed so...yea. well ENJOY till then**

**Blue Fur and Puffin:srry it took me so long to post. but i fanally have !YAY! i am stll waiting patently for u to update your story so... yea. hope u likie da chappie ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

!SURPRISE!

They sat there, in each others arms, for a very long time. Finally Erik spoke up, "Christine I have one question for you: Why did you leave me in the first place?"

"I left because I didn't know if I could everlove you the way you wanted me to. So I went with the man I had loved: my childhood sweetheart. But as time went by I started to see that my feelings for Raoul decreased and my feelings for you increased. And then you know what happens after that."

"Yea, I know. Even though it took you long enough, we're finally together."

"And that's all that matters." she looked him in the eyes and asked him, "How come you never celebrated you birthday again after your fifth? What happened that made it so horrible?"

"My mother asked me what I wanted and I replied: Two Kisses, one for each cheek. She refused, of course, and I became aware of what I really looked like without the mask."

Christine looked deep into his blueeyes, then she carefully took off his mask and kissed both cheeks and then passionately on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked confused.

"That was because your mother was a bitch and didn't give you what you wanted fo your birthday. Sorry the gift was a little late, but I believe it's the thought that counts. Now lets go to bed." and she tood and walked to the bedroom, Erik close behind.

The next day Christine woke early and went to visit Meg, but she was not in her room so she went to see Antoinette.

"Antoinette do you happen to know where Meg is?"

"I believe she is at Raoul's. She went there this morning to discuss the final preparations for the wedding, why do you ask?"

"She still doesn't know about me does she?"

"No she doesn't. I kept it a secret so you could tell her."

"Thank you. I'm going to go tell her right now. See you later. Oh and if Erik comes looking for me, tell him where I am. Thanks!" and she ran off towards the stables.

When she reached the stables she quickly saddled Caesar, and headed towards the Changy Mansion. It was a very short gallop there and she dismounted and knocked on the door rounghly.

Jewel answered the door and greeted her with a hug.

"Hello Jewel! Where is Meg? I must speak with her immeadiately!"

"She is in the library with Raoul."

"Thank you." and she ran off towards the library.

When she fianlly reached the library she threw open the doors, frightening the couple inside. Christine ran in excitedly. "Meg can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes. Please come in and sit down." she pointed to the empty arm chair next to her.

Christine sat down eagerly. "Meg, did your mother tell you were she and I went yesterday?"

"No. Why?"

"Well...oh, hey Raoul. Anyways, yesterday afternoon I started feeling bad again and so I asked your mother if she would accompany me to the doctor. We went and... you're never gonna believe what's wrong with me!"

"What?" Both Raoul and Meg asked in unison.

"I'm... I'M PREGNANT!"

"Oh My Gosh Christine! Congratulations!" she jumped up and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it!You're gonna have a baby!"

Raoul hugged her gently, "Congratulations Christine! I'm happy for you."

Meg wrapped her arms around Raoul, "I can't wait till this happens to us!"

"Yea." he said distantly.

"Hey Meg, do you think I could talk to Raoul by myself?"

"Of course, I'll just step outside." and she left the room.

Christine approached Raoul, "Why haven't you told Meg yet?"

"Wait... How do you know about that?" he asked shocked.

"Antoinette told me about a month ago. You have to tell her, and before the wedding too."

"I know! I just don't know how."

"Well I can't really help you there , but Erik might be of some service. You know he's already gone through that whole "have to tellyour new wife your deep dark secret" thing. He might be of some service."

"I'll think about it."

"Well I have to go. Good Luck." she kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.

Meg entered, "What was that all about?"

"Christine just had to talk to me about something. It's not important."

"Okay. Well should we get back to planning? The wedding is in three days."

"Yes, Lets."

**XxX**

Christine rode home quickly, and hurried down to the lair. "Erik? Where are you?" she yelled.

"I'm in the music room!" She rushed into the room and pulled him from the bench to the couch. "What's Wrong?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something..."

**XxX**

"Are you serious?"

"Totally serious. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It is a little funny."

"NO IT'S NOT ERIK!"

"No reason to get angry. So... you know this because he told you?"

"No Antoinette told me about a month ago."

"And you told me this because...?"

"He might come to you for help." she explained.

"WHY?" he asked confused.

"Because you've already had to the whole "tell your new wife your deep dark secret" thing."

"Oh, yea. Okay. If he comes I'll talk to him and help him the best I can."

"Thank you Erik. I really appreciate this."

"You know I'd do anything for you. Now would you like to go out for breackfast... lunch... brunch?"

"Make up your mind about what your gonna call it, gracious! But yes, I would love to. I just need to get better dressed." and she hurried towards the bedroom.


	38. The Incident

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Twinkle22: I hope you like this chappie. I would have posted sooner but I never had time to get on the internet to post. hope you likie da chappie ENJOY**

**Estelle Tiniwiel: Thanx for catching up on all of the chappies you missed. i'm not going to reply to all of them cuz I want you to read the newest chappie...so...yea hope you likie da chappie ENJOY**

**mrsgerrybutler13: srry it wasn't funnier but it also was one of my very very rare depressing chappies so get over it. hope you likie da chappie ENJOY**

**Gi Xian: yea... ur not going to actually find out whats wrong with raoul till the very last chappie...srry... its soooooooo funny though... hope you likie da chappie ENJOY**

**Blue Fur and Puffin: i await ur next chappie update patiently and I hope you likie da chappie of mine ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Incident

The day of the wedding came, and it rained. The wedding was therefore postponed until, one, the weather was right, and two, after Christine had had her baby.

XxX

It had been about two months since the wedding was postponed and Christine had offered Erik as help for Raoul so he could tell Meg his deep dark secret. He finally decided that he should go and talk to Erik and get this little conversation over and done with. Yet he feared what he had to Meg and believed that she would truely leave him. But he had to tell her so she would not fell unloved. so he left the mansion one day and headed towards the opera. It was a quick speedy walk there, but a long tedious walk down to the lair.

When he reached the 5th cellar level he heard the organ playing and "calmly" rushed towards the music room. When he reached the door he knocked gently, Erik turned, "Hello, do you think I could speak to you for a moment?" Raoul asked shakily.

"I expected you would be coming." Erik stood and walked to the couch. "Please take a seat."

Raoul sat unsteadily remembering the reason hewas last down there, "I don't know if Christine told you or not, but..."

"Raoul relax. She told me that she offered you my services. Now... What is it you want to talk about?"

"You mean she hasn't told you yet? That's surprising!She used to never be able to keep a secret when she was with me." He looked at Erik, "Oh sorry about that... Well then let me tell you the story. It happened when I was about 8, on a cold dark night..."

It was a long drawn out story that Erik could have easily avoided, but he wanted to hear the story from Raoul. Not just go off of what Christine had said... not that he didn't believe her.

"Erik, how in the hell do I tell Meg that?"

Erik spoke faulty, because he did not know how to give good advice and he didn't want to break Raoul's heart because he said something and Raoul took it out of context, "Raoul... the only thing I can tell you is to just tell her the truth. That's what I did. If she really loves you the way I know she does, the news may disappoint her, but it will not falter her love for you. I know because the same thing happened with me and Christine. Trust me she'll take the news fine. Now, go tell her. You'll feel better when its over and done with."

After this was said Raoul stood and headed towards the trapdoor that led to the stairs, when he stopped and turned to speak. He said, "Erik, thanks! Lately we haven't been on the greatest of terms but I really appreciate what you have done for me anyways. Once Christine has her baby, come visit me. See you at the wedding." And he walked through the trapdoor and was gone.

"WOW! That was really weird!" Christine exclaimed.

Erik turned to face her, "I just love how you listen in on my conversations."

"I know you do. But why didn't you tell him that I had already told you the story?"

"If you muast know... it was because I wanted to hear the whole story from Raoul. And if he knew that I already knew the story then he would have no reason to tell me the whole story. And I didn't just want to hear bits and pieces of it. I wanted to hear the whole story in his point of view. I also think we made a better connection that way too... not like it matters though. What do you think he meant by that whole 'once Christine has her baby come visit me' thing?"

"I don't know. But it probably means that he's going to something really nice to you, or maybe even 'us', because he is so grateful for what you did for him." Christine said excitedly.

"Lets just hope the conversation between him and Meg goes well."

"Would you look at the time! I've got to pack!" Christine exclaimed once again. "In case you forgot... I'm going out of town with Meg for a month or two... Bachelorette thing... don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna!"

"Like I said... I've got to pack." and she disappeared into the bedroom.

XxX

About a half an hour later she came out of the bedroom with all of her suitcases packed and ready, "Goodbye Erik. I'll see you when I see you." she kissed him goodbye and left for Meg's room

Once she was gone Erik spoke aloud, "Sure is going to be lonely down here without her." And he sat down at the organ and began playing a very melancholy song.

XxX +Erik's P.O.V.+

Two months had gone by and finally there was a sound of... whimpering?

I stood as quickly as I could and ran towards the gondola and quickly rowed myself to the other side.

I was almost there when I saw, sprawled out on the ground, Christine; her luggage strewn all around her.

I lept from the gondola into the shallow water and hurried to her side.

she was out cold ... and _bleeding._


	39. What happened to Christine?

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**okay I want to keep this really short... a couple of announcements... This story is almost over... about 3 chappies left (mayb jus 2... it depends)) and 2nd announcement... don't hate me too terribly for the outcome of this chapter okay? thanx**

**here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:  
**

**Twinkle22: yea... christine is retarded... so yea... u kinda find out wat happens in this chappie but then u don't actually really find out until the nxt chappie so... yea... hope ya ENJOY**

**mrsgerrybutler13: i was going to have a much longer chappie but i decided to make it shorter cuz there would have been way too much in this chappie then. srry if you hate me, but i did leave a cliffie... kinda... but oh well... ENJOY**

**NEWBIE-- MyDark AngelErik: thanx for the suggestion, i have a major plan and so if you keep reading, u'll find out... keep it up with this story and thanx for the review... ENJOY**

**Gi Xian: please don't kill me after you read this chappie... but i have a feeling i'm screwed... i just have that feeling... eenyways... ENJOY?**

**Blue fur and Puffin: yea i luv suspence... i hope u like this chappie and u won't find out raoul's secret till the very ending of the last chappie so... yea... (review for u (GBTBR(ur story)): i luvd it and i hope u rite a sequal... keep me updated. thanx luv ya ****ﾍ****hisdarkprincess****ﾍ****)) okay ima srry i put that on here but my computer is being retarded and won't let me post a review so i was desperate... eenyways... ENJOY my chappie**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

What happened to Christine?

**+Erik's P.O.V.+**

She was out cold and covered with fresh blood, and small cuts and bruises. I wasn't sure if I should pick her up, because she seemed so frail... literally. Her arm was lying in an unnatural position; meaning it was probably broken from the landing of the... whatever happened. I didn't know what to do.

I decided to carry her the long way up the stairs and gently as I could. It was a long and tedious operation, but I slowly made it to the top; as few tears as I could. Once at the top, I hurried towards Antoinette's room. When I reached he door, having no hands free, I kicked it as hard as I could without jostling Christine, tears now streaming down my face.

Antoinette answered the door and gasped at the sight before her. She ushered me into the room and I layed Christine gently on the bed. "What happened?" she asked, very concerned.

"No time to explain. She needs a doctor." I said monotone. "Tell Meg. I'll be back soon." I rushed out of the room and headed towards the stables. I retrieved Caesar and headed out as fast as he could go, no saddle... no bridle. It was a short ride and I jumped off as quick as I could, bursting through the office doors yelling for the doctor, the receptionist staring at me like I was crazy.

The doctor ran into the room and calmed me down. I explained what happened and he told me to lead the way.

We arrived at the opera and I led him towards Antoinette's room, where Christine layed on the bed, unmoving as before.

I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room while the doctor looked over Christine. She was so badly injured. I feared for her life and the life of our baby.

**XxX**

What seemed like hours was only minutes and the doctor had finished his assessment. He walked to my side and told me the news. I nodded my head slightly when he finished, tears sliding down my cheeks uncontrolably.

It was horrible. I couldn't believe my ears. Before he left, the doctor explained to me how to care for Christine while she was ill and to retreive him again if anything else happened. He then left the room and I stood. I walked towards the bed, and knealt by her side.

She had bandaged cuts in several places and her arm was wrapped in place to her body... broken. I stood and then sat next to her on the bed.

I brushed the hair from her face, revealing a large cut, streaching from above her eye to about the middle of her cheek. I turned away, "She's just like me." I said, just loud enough for Antoinette to hear.

"How is that Erik?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Look at this," I said, pointing to Christine. "The scar that that cut will leave, there on her right cheek, will be like her own deformity. JUST LIKE ME!"

"Erik don't say that." She went to place her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away.

"I would like to be with my wife now... alone." I said angrily.

She then left the room, probably to go tell Meg.

Once the room was empty, I gently crawled in bed next to Christine, snuggling up to her.

I kissed her gently on the cheek, then ended up slowly crying myself to sleep.

**XxX**

Antoinette walked up to the door and knocked gently. Meg answered, a big smile on her face. The smile faded when she saw the tears slipping down her mother's cheeks.

"Come in. Come in. Maman, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's about Christine."

"What about Christine?" she asked in horror.

Antoinette answered through sobs. "She's been terribly injured. I don't know how it happened... it was a fall, I believe... down the stairs... that's what put her in her condition. And because of the fall... _she lost the baby."_


	40. After Shock

**!HEY!**

**hey ppl!**

**wat up?**

**NMH**

**to keep it short. the reactions i got out of ppl were alot different then wat i xpected... eenyways... here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**mrsgerrybutler13-- RETARDED! i really don't no wat else to say, so... yea... ENJOY**

**Twinkle22-- yea... i felt like making christine suffer cuz... i wanted her to. but you find out more in the second story... yea i'm drawing it out... this is gonna be fun... ENJOY**

**MyDarkAngelErik-- hey erik... it gets better trust me...u'll like how it ends up... mayb. eenyway, i'm glad u liked it, and i have to say this: UR A REGULAR! after a newbie starts reveiwing my chappies and has kept up with me for 3 chappies i consider them a regular reviewer so... yea. u should be proud... j/k... but seriously... i no i'm retard. ENJOY**

**Blue fur and Puffin-- wow... ur speechless... that must mean you really liked it (or really hated it) eenyways... i'm glad u "liked" it... ENJOY

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

After Shock

"What! No... This can't be!" Meg broke down into tears. "You should have heard he all the while we were gove. She couldn't stop talking about the baby and how it was for Erik, and how it made him feel, and all this other stuff. It was so sweet. I was so happy for he and this goes and happens. It's not fair."

I know Meg, it's not fair. But you should be there for her... and try not to cry in front of her, show her you're strong. She in my room..." but before she could finish her sentence, Meg was up and out of the room.

**XxX**

When she reached her mother's room she quietly entered to see Chrostine lying on the bed, all battered and bruised, and Erik lying sound asleep next to her.

It was a quite a scene. But Christine, poor Christine, looked so aweful with her wrapped arm and bandages all over her body; the worst of all the wounds, the gash up the side of her right cheek and on her stomach... the imapct killing _their_ baby. "How could this have happened?" Meg asked quietly. Sell fell to her knees and began sobbing. She sat there for a moment, then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up... it was Erik, glossy tears sliding down his cheeks. "Meg it's okay." He lifted her to her feet and hugged her gently. She returned the favor.

Momants later he released her. "Meg, Will you watch over Chrsitine? I need to get away from here for a little while... I'll be back shortly, of course."

"Certainly." she said with a nod.

"Thank you." and he walked out of the room.

**XxX**

He left the opera for a walk but he could not get his mind off of Christine so he turned around and hurried back. When he entered the room he stared at the unusual sight before him. Meg was sitting on the floor next to Christine's bedside, hokding her hand and... sleeping. He pproached her and released her grip from Christine's hand and picked her up and placed her next to Christine on the bed.

After that he went back to his little chair on the other side of the room and began singing. He sang quietly, not to disturb Meg, but loud enough that Christine might hear him.

He sang Music of the Night, the song that he to her when she first came to know him. The song brought back memories... not sad memories, but good.

When he finished, he noiticed that he had an audience. Christine's eyes were open and she was "smiling" (more like grimacing in pain).

He rushed to her side and spoke to her, "Christine. Hey. How are you feeling?" but she fell back to sleep before she could answer him, which made perfextly good sense, because she was packed with so much laundrum for the pain. "Damn it!"

"Watch your language." Antoinette said from behind him.

"Don'y tell me waht to do." he said rudely. "When your wife wakes up after something like that, you'd be saying 'damn it' too."

"She woke up?" Anotinette asked surprised.

"Yes... she did. But she didn't say anything. She fell right back to sleep."

"Erik, why don't you go try to get some sleep."

"Okay." he kissed Christine on the cheek and proceeded to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed like you told me too."

"What about Christine?"

"She's staying up here till she can walk and move around fine." he said sounding hurt.

Antoinette looked him in the eyes, "Take her down with you. You know you want to, and I know you need to. Now come on. Just let me take Meg to bed then I'll help you get Christine downstairs."

Antoinette carried Meg to her room, and then returned. Erik gently placed his arms around Christine and lifted her from the bed.

He walked down the stairs slowly, Antoinette several steps in front of him in case he stumbled. When they reached the landing, Erik placed Christine in the gondola and started rowing to the other bank, leaving Antoinette in the growing distance.

Moments later, they reached the other bank. And Erik lifted Christine from the gondola and carried her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed.


	41. The Big Fight

**!HEY!**

**wat up... srry its been so long since i updated... my computer has been really jacked up lately so... yea... you get the point... here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Twinkle22: i'm glad u liked the chappie... i just hope u like the new one cuz' christine and erik get into a major argument... and some things are said that shouldn't be... but i'm going to stop so read to find out more... ENJOY**

**Gi Xian: yea in two chappies it goes from sweet and cute to rude and hateful... i hope u like... ENJOY**

**Blue fur and Puffin: major dissappointment for ya... you don't find out what actually happened to christine till the 2nd story... srry... supence rox! eenyways... erik and christine get into a major fight and so yea... ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Forty

The Big Fight

Her eyes fluttered open; the room dark except for a lit candle lining the features of Erik's sleeping figure slumped in a chair next to the dresser.

She sat up slowly, grimacing at the pain she caused by her action. She had a massive headache, abdominal pains, and a constant shooting pain in her wrapped arm. She stood slowly, and quietly left the room hoping not to disturb Erik.

She walked to the bathroom so she could get a better look at herself (Erik had placed a mirror in the bathroom for Christine's sake). She walked in and flicked on the light. And she gasped at the sight she saw before her. She had a large cut on the right side of her face, her belly covered with bloodied bandages and she was covered with small bruises and cuts._"No wonder I'm in so much pain." _she thought.She leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor; tears streaming down her cheeks followed by loud sobs.

Erik woke and walked to Christine's bedside and had to double take when she wasn't there. Then he paused for a moment, silence surrounding him... Then he heard, what sounded like, a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. "Oh no!" he said in a hurried voice and raced for the bathroom.

The door was closed and he knocked gently, "Christine? Are you okay?"

The only responce was moresobs.

"I'm coming in," he said and gently pushed the door open to see a Christine sitting on the floor, crying into her hands. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

She lay on the bed and looked at Erik, "Is the baby okay?"

He averted his gaze from hers and spoke the truth, "… No. The baby did not survive the fall."

She broke down into silent tears. "Why did this happen?" she whispered.

"It's because of me." Erik said, turning his back on Christine.

"You did this to me?" she asked incredulously.

He turned, looking at her with utter shock, "No! Never! That is not what I meant!" she relaxed. "What I meant was… this happened because I am a monster and God hates me!

"Erik, God loves you. You are one of his children and –" he glared at her, "– and I'm gonna stop."

"If God loves me, why did he make me the way he did?" he said, his voice trembling as if he were holding back tears.

She answered his question hesitantly, "He has a plan for everybody and you, being the way you are, is part of his plan; our accident, also, part of his plan."

"Well can't he pick on someone else for a change? He has tortured me my whole life and then when I finally get something he takes it away." He roared angrily.

"Well I'm glad to know that it was a bad thing when I risked my life to come back to you." She glared at him.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. You were all I ever wanted. And when you came back I really believed there may be a God. But then Raoul became angry, and we had to leave— a down side to the good. And then you get pregnant, a good thing of course. But then the accident occurs and you loose the baby, once again, a counteract to the good thing that happened. Your damn God is playing tricks with my head. and I HATE IT!"

"Erik calm down. He is testing you. And when you loose your temper like this you fail the test." Christine tired to explain.

"So you're saying that when bad things happen I can't cry or show any feelings about it? Your God is REDICULOUS!"

"That's not what I said. You have every right to be sad and get upset, but you should not loose your temper. When you curse God, you fail the test. I'm not saying you have to believe in God, but I am asking that you respect him and stop blaming him for all your problems."

"But –" he stuttered.

"I know he killed our baby, but instead of worrying about what might happen in the future, you stay in the past. Get over yourself Erik. Forget about the past."

He looked at her incredulously, and then spoke, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Well yelled is more what he did, but still Christine's gaze stayed hard as stone. "You tell me to forget, but do you take into account what that is I must forget?"

"I do Erik. I ask you to forget all your bad memories, all the hardships you went through," she paused. "I have forgotten all of my past. You can do it too."

"What do you have to forget? Nothing in comparison to me."

"How selfish you are! All you can think about is you and how bad your life was. You don't even take my past into retrospect. My past has been just as traumatising as yours." she said choking back tears.

"How!" he asked sarcastically.

"Dare I go into it or will you just throw me down the stairs again?" she challenged.

"I did not throw you down the stairs."he thundered. "Now tell me: How was your past as terrible as mine?"

"Yes your majesty." she said sardonically, and bowed her head. "Now -- hmmmm -- where shall I begin?" She paused to think. "Oh yes! When I was seven I lost my father and had to leave my home and travel to Paris with a woman that I didn't know. And I was forced to join the _Corps de Ballet_ at the Opera Populaire. I had no friends and no family, Antoinette Giry became like my mother, Meg like my sister.

"I had also been promised by my father, before he died, that I would be watched over by the Angel of Music and had my hopes destroyed when I found out you were a man. Instead of a beautiful Angel of Music, you were just a pitiful, lonely, deformed man with a pathetic addiction to morphine." She paused, and glanced at Erik for his reaction. He was trembling with what seemed like a mix of anger and sadness, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He got what he deserved." she thought. She stood and walked out of the room... not another word between them.


	42. What You've Been Waiting For

**HEY**

**srry it has been so long u guyses... IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE... OMG!... I kant believe it u guyses... eenyways... I got a whole bunch of new reviews...(42 to b exact)... eenyways... I'm gonna stop jabbering so you guyses kan read the last EBS chappie... but wait... one more thing...**

**here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**mrsgerrybutler13: thanx... I'm glad u liked the chappie... srry its been so long... but at least I'm posting now... keep reading the other stories too... enjoy... yea... I no u were mad at me**

**Twinkle22: luvd ur reaction... I felt like having christine put erik in his place... I'm glad you enjoyd... hopefully u like the ending... it's definately a... (pauses to find right wording)... definately a surprise! keep reading the other stories too... hope u enjoy**

**oustanding outsiders: I promise that the information about christine and her fall will come out towards the beginning of the 2nd story... I'm glad u liked the chappie and I hope u enjoy the ending of this story... keep reading the other stories too...enjoy**

**Gi Xian: yea christine was a little bit of a not very nice person... but erik needed to be put in his place... it's the last chappie... and I hope u like it... keep reading the other stories too...enjoy**

**MyDarkAngelErik: glad u luvd it... this is the last chappie of EBS and I really hope you and erik enjoy this chappie a lot... the ending is very... different! hope you like... and keep reading the other stories too... enjoy**

**Estelle Tiniwiel: ONLY ONE CHAPPIE LEFT!... srry I'm really xcited... I'm srry that christine losing the baby made u cry... that must mean u really luv my story... UR ADDICTED! YES!... srry, but its true... I hope u like the ending of this chappie... its very... almost OOC... but oh well... keep reading the other stories too (I know u will)... enjoy**

**Shadow- Prince of Wolves: I know christine was harsh and she didn't give a very good argument... but the whole point was to have her put erik in his place... and hopefully it worked... idc if u take erik's side... that's perfectly fine... I do hope you still liked the chappie though... and if u continue reading I hope u like the ending of this chappie and then continue reading the other 2 stories that follow... enjoy**

**hisotherdarkprincess: hey chic... I'm glad u finally read my story... and I am also glad that u liked it... u 2 r ADDICTED! YAY! that makes me happee! eenyways... the ending of this chappie is very... different! I hope u like and that u also read the other 2 stories that follow this one (I have a feeling u will) eenyways... I'll call u... AND ...enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-One

What You've Been Waiting For

It had been several days since Erik and Christine's fight and they still had not spoken to each other. Christine had been staying with Meg and Erik had not left the bedroom since Christine stormed out. And to top it all off, today was the wedding.

**XxX **

Meg raced down the stairs to the lair to make sure Erik was ready. Once she was there she entered the bedroom. Erik was sitting in a chair next to the dresser staring at a picture of Christine.

"Erik, you must hurry. We have to leave for the wedding soon."

"I don't want to go. No offense to you Meg, but I'm not sure if I can face Christine." A tear slid down his cheek.

"But Erik, she does miss you."

"And she's told you this?" he asks hopefully.

"No... but I can see it in her eyes... you and I both know she loves you and wants to be with you."

"I need to talk to her," he stated.

"And you can... after you get ready. We leave in half an hour."

"Very well. I'll be up as quick as possible." and he stood and left the room.

"Erik wait." Meg called after him.

"Yes?" he questioned, appearing in the doorway again.

"While Christine was staying with me she recalled some information about the incident... she wouldn't tell me exactly what happened.. but I do know she was pushed." Erik gasped."I warn you... let her approach you."

"Thank you." and he disappeared again.

Then Meg hurried back to her room to help Christine get dressed and to prepare herself.

**XxX**

"Christine, why have you not gone back to Erik?"

"Because I'm still mad at him." she stated.

"But still... don't you miss him?"

Christine looked her in the eyes, her voice breaking, "I do deeply. But if I go back down there it will prove he won."

"No Christine, you have it all wrong. He has not left that room since you stormed out. He doesn't even want to go to the wedding because you're going to be there." Meg explained.

Christine looked shocked, "he told you that!"

"Yes, Christine, he did. I had to tell him that you missed him a lot...," Christine gave her 'the look,' "Oh, you know it's true."

"I know... but you don't have to point it out. I love him, and I miss him... but I can't face him. Not after what I said to him." Christine said sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you say?"

Christine sighed in contemplation, "While we get ready."

**XxX**

All Meg could say was one repeated word, "Wow! Wow, wow, and wow!"

"Now you see why I haven't gone back."

"I wouldn't want to go back either." Christine's gaze hardened. "Sorry, not helping."

Christine collapsed in a chair, tears started to form in her eyes, "I feel so guilty."

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't... but it's only natural."

"Christine, dry your tears or your make-up will smear and we don't have time to redo it. It's time to go."

Erik stood in the doorway. He spoke, his speech broken yet firm, "Meg go to the carriage. We'll be out in a moment."

Understanding, she hurried out of the room.

Once she was gone Erik rushed to Christine's side, "I'm so sorry. I was selfish and rude and should have held my tounge. can you..."

"No Erik, I'm the one that should be apologizing. You had every right to say what you did... and I shouldn't have tried to tell you otherwise either. And most importantly I apologize for calling you a... what I called you. It was mean, cruel and out of line. Will you forgive me?" she dropped her head and tears slid down her cheeks.

Erik helped her to stand and hugged her tightly, "Of course I forgive you. How could I not? Even though it was true."

She stepped back, "What was true?"

"What you said about me being a 'pitiful, lonely, deformed man with a pathetic addiction to morphine.' Or at least it _was_ true. And you had every right to say that."

Christine started to cry and whispered, "No I didn't."

"But you did." And he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. After a long moment he released her from his embrace, and looked at her appearance, "Look at what I have done. Your make-up is completely ruined. Sit down and I'll help you apply more."

XxX 

It had been about fifteen minutes since Meg had left the room and she was getting impatient waiting for the two to settle their row and come to the carrriage. Finally they appeared at the doors and then they slowly descended down the stairs. "Could you walk any slower! My mother..." Erik shushed her and she immeadiately stopped talking.

"Sorry we took so long. In the midst of our talking Christine began crying, which absolutly ruined the make-up you so generously applied for her. So I simply had to apply more." he studdied Meg for a moment, "Meg you need to relaxe. We are going to be fine on time. You need to take in the beauty of the day and what it means for you. Now get in the carriage."

They all did as he said and were off towards the church. And there they met up with a very anxious Antoinette. "Meg where have you been? The wedding starts in five minutes and you're not even in your dress!"

Erik spoke up for thehushed Meg, "Madame, I apologize, It is allmy fault."

"Wellthen I nowknow who I should be yelling at!"

Chistine stepped between the pair, "Madame, pealse don't yell. Erik and I were talking and I was crying and he had to help me put more make-up on and... lets just say that we are terribly sorry."

Antoinette understood and her mood changed, "Oh... well then... you are forgiven." She paused. "Meg, get into the church so you can get dressed. Christine please go with her to help till I can get there."

"Certainly... Meg?" And the two ladies entered the church.

"Erik?" Antoinette asked. "Are you okay?"

"I am know." and he followed the two ladies through the door, Antoinette slowly following behind. And by the time she reached the dressing room, Meg was already in her dress and ready to walk down the aisle.

XxX

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The preacher proclaimed.

They kissed, and then arm in arm the walked back down the aisle and through the main chuch doors leading to the reception.

Christine, Erik following, approached her friend, "Meg, congratulations! You look absolutely beautiful."

Meg hugged her, "I couldn't have done it without you. And Erik, thank you so much for walking me down the aisle."

"Right where I was supposed to be."

"Exactly," Christine said wrapping her arm around Erik's waist.

Just then Raoul came upbehind Meg and kissed her neck tenderly, "Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a short moment?"

"Of course you can. I'll catch up with you guys later." And Raoul dragged Meg away. But before they could get to far Antoinette stopped them.

"Congratulations to the happy couple! Meg you looked very beautiful up there and Raoul you looked very hadsome too."

"Thank you Antoinette. But we must go. I really need to talk with Meg," Raoul said impatiently.

"Oh... Well get along then." and with that said they slipped into the church.

Once inside, "Meg, I think you ought to sit down."

"Raoul, are you okay? You've been acting really weird ever since we said 'I do.'"

"It's because I have been meaning to tell you something for the past month, but I didn't know how to say it so... I'm just gonna say it and get it over with." He paused. "I can't..."

"'You can't...' what!" She said anxiously.

He swallowed, "I can't have sex!"


End file.
